Sokuyo:The Adventure V2
by Zatch Bell-01
Summary: For now it's "MLP Multiverse Adventure with Discorded Whooves". There's a least 5 chapters of this story left until the next world. Rated T for language and cursing. The OC is Ananta. The next world is "Gambler of Faith V2" (created by fujin of shadows; he gave me permission).
1. Lily joins Team Straw Hat!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Pokemon: Dark Mirror belongs to Organ Man. Episode 14 (appears on Toonami on November 2nd) is when SAO (the online game, not the show) was finished,but there's still more than 14 episodes of Sword Art Online. Since there's 17 episodes of Toriko I have to do, this makes it chapter 18.

* * *

**Athena Arc-Chapter 18:** Lily joins Team Straw Hat! Arriving at Kalville again!

We were traveling through the temple as we were being guided to a portal.

Me: (talking to Elena and Athena) Man, I wish we could see the Great World Tree and Lily again. It would've been exciting for you guys to meet him.

Elena: (confused) Who's the Great World Tree?

Shinobu: A tree that lives in a separate dimension underneath the temple. We've only met him a few times.

Athena: But who's Lily, master?

Me: Lily is a little girl who is the daughter of the Great World Tree. She's human...I think,but she looks human. I bet Lily would love to join us. I mean, I would accept if we could meet up with the Great World Tree again.

?: (familiar voice) Well we've been waiting for you to say that after our last encounter. Hoh hoh hoh!

Athena: Master, what was that?

Me: That would be the Great World Tree.

Then, everything around us changed as we weren't in the temple anymore. Instead, we were in the Great World Tree's dimension. There was no water anywhere, meaning that we're in the air while the "ground" is below us. We were falling in the air,but then, the Great World Tree caught us with his root and set us down onto the ground.

GWT: Sorry for the intrusion, but I had to see you immediately after hearing you say that.

Inuyasha: You mean after Jing said, "I would accept if we could meet up with the Great World Tree again".

GWT: Exactly! When Jing that, I knew that Lily would have a chance.

Shinobu: Wait. You're saying that Lily wants to join us?

GWT: Well, wants isn't the right word. Actually, wanted is the right word.

Elena: (amazed) Amazing, so this is the Great World Tree.

There were clear (you can see through them) fruit hanging in the Great World Tree's branches.

Inuyasha: If I remember correctly, the fruits that are hanging from his branches are known as World Fruit.

Athena: World Fruit?

Inuyasha: They're indestructible fruit and each of them contains an alternate world that we've visited before.

Me: Where's Lily?

?: (running towards me) Jing!

Me: (turns a little) (holds out my arms) Lily!

Lily jumped into my arms, hugging me. Lily is a 4-year old girl with short,green hair that had colorful beads (like hair barrettes except with magical powers) in them;pink eyes with red,blue,yellow,and green dots in them (she said that they allow her to look into other worlds),light skin;a short,green and white dress,and pinks shoes.

Lily: (still hugging me) (happy) Jing, I've been waiting for you to say that!

Me: You mean you wanted to join us?

Lily: (smiling) Of course, silly! Now I can finally join your team!

Shun: But in order to join us, you have to have a watch like ours or else the portals won't let you through.

Lily: (lets go of me and backs up) (shows something on her wrist) Ta-da!

Shun: (shocked) That can't be!

Rice: But it is.

On Lily's left wrist was a watch that was just like ours. It was green with brown lines (represents tree roots) and had 4 dots which were red (top),blue (right),yellow (down),and green (left).

Me: (deadpan tone) Let me guess, my dad? Not only that, he gave you a Storage Backpack too, didn't he?

Lily: (cheerful) Yup!

Me: (shrugs) Oh well. I accept. (turns to everyone) What about you guys?

Everyone gave out their own agreements to the decision.

Me: Okay, you're in.

Lily: Yay! (hugs me)

GWT: Jing, show your left arm to me.

Me: (moves my sleeve and shows my arm) Okay, but why?

GWT: You'll find out soon enough.

A ring that was made out of magic energy was thrown at my arm. Once it touched my arm, there was a bright light. When it ended, there was something strange with my left arm. There were strange character symbols tattooed around my arm in a ring-like position.

GWT: This is the Forest's Charm. It can only be used by you and only on Lily.

Bull (heroic personality): But how does he activate it.

GWT: When the time comes, Jing'll figure out its secrets. Now, I wish you all good luck. Take good care of my daughter.

The world around us was changing as it was starting to shift back to the temple.

GWT: Goodbye, and good luck.

Lily: (waves) Bye daddy, see you again!

GWT: Hoh hoh hoh. Goodbye, my Lily.

The world then shifted back to the temple. Then, a current from the portal that had Pyramid Head's mark and a Poké Ball, sucked us right into it. We (except Athena and Lily) knew which world this portal will take us to. After going through the portal, it only took a few seconds for the portal to be opened on the other side. The portal opened up above a forest and we were falling towards the trees.

Me: Land without crashing, guys. (points) There's the bus, guys. (grabs Lily) Let's go, but stay hidden until we reach Kalville. (runs)

We ran (I had to carry Lily) after the bus, but careful enough to not get seen since they'll know we're following them. The bus was huge, but it was packed full of trainers chattering about the tournament they had all been formally invited to. Among this crowd were four children,Ash,May,Max,and Brock.

Ash: (reads the letter) Dear Ash Ketchum, we have seen your skills in Pokémon Battling competitions and are very impressed. We would like to cordially invite you to our fair city of Kalville, for our annual Battle Competition, where you will face off against many trainers of your skill. You will also enjoy a discount at our four-star hotels and equally prestigious restaurants. All we ask in return is that you honor us with your skilled presence and participate in our competition. (talking to Pikachu) You hear that? My skills are impressive!

Pikachu: **Of course they are!**

May: (remarks) Yeah, just like everyone else on the town's mailing list.

Ash: (retorts) Ah May, you're just jealous that you didn't get an invitation.

Max: Easy Ash. You can see they invited a lot of people.

Ash: (confident) And I'm gonna beat 'em all!

Everyone (except Ash and his friends): We'll see!

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Kalville looked like it was celebration central, tourists milling around to check out the next restaurant/tourist stand/shop/hotel. There were banners and bright colors everywhere. Workers in bright Pokémon mascot suits gave tours and recommendations. Cheerful music boomed over the speakers, interposed occasionally by someone speaking about the upcoming election. The entire place seemed to consist entirely of tourist attractions, which were copiously advertised alongside the competition. It was a tourist paradise.

A giant Pikachu with a huge head waddled up to us. May nearly shrieked before realizing it was just a man in a costume. Lily,however,hid behind my leg,scared.

Lily: (scared) Onii-chan, what is that?

Me: (talking to Lily) (doesn't realize what Lily said) It's a man in a Pikachu costume. (talking to Athena) Don't attack unless I say so.

Athena: Yes, master.

A face with a big smile peeped out of the mask.

Man in Pikachu Costume: Hello trainers, and welcome to Kalville! May I see your invitation?

Ash proudly presented it in a flash.

Man in Pikachu Costume: (checks Ash's invitation) Excellent! And are they with you?

Ash: Yep!

Man in Pikachu Costume: Excellent. Show that invitation to the hotels or restaurants and you'll get an immediate discount! Just remember to register at the battle dome!

A finger pointed at the huge structure in the distance. It looked like a huge covered bowl with neon signs.

Ash: You betcha! (excited) C'mon guys!

And,without waiting for his friends to respond,Ash took off towards the battle dome, Pikachu on his shoulder.

May: Ash, WAIT!

Me: (shows an invitation I preserved from our last visit here) Here you go.

Man in Pikachu Costume: (looks at the invitation) Looks a little beat up.

Me: (lying) There were some people who attacked us for my invitation. We were lucky to get out alive.

Man in Pikachu Costume: (hands me back my ticket) Sorry to hear about that.

Me: Thanks. (thinking) Idiot.

Shocky: **I can't believe he fell for a lie like that.**

Eevee: **Well, some people were born stupid, some were not. Like him for example.**

We were at a distance from Ash and his friends as Ash (with Pikachu on his shoulder) was running while May,Max,and Brock were chasing after him

Athena: Master (interrupted)-

Me: (sighs) Just call me Jing, Athena. I've already told you that before, remember?

Athena: Yes, M-(corrects herself) Jing. Anyway, where did you get that invitation? You didn't have one before.

Bull (normal personality): That's because we've already been to Kalville before, and we already know what's going to happen to this town. Something bad that'll involve Ash,his friends,Pikachu,this town,some girl,and us.

Marucho: So you two better be ready for when tragedy strikes this town. 'Cause when it does, lots of people will die.

Lily: (concerned) Then shouldn't we stop it.

Me: (shakes my head) No, we have to let the events happen no matter what. Even if we want to interfere,we just can't,trust me, you'll know what I mean sooner or later.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

High in the sky, three teenage thieves watched the children dash after their friend. Team Rocket's Meowth balloon hovered far over Kalville, with the trio using high-power binoculars to spy.

Jessie: Looks like a nice town, James.

James: Yeah. Lots of stuff. Say, Jessie, I wonder why we didn't get an invitation?

Meowth: Maybe dey figures our Pokémon battlin' skills ain't impressive enough.

Jessie: Well, then we'll just have to make up for that…

James: With our Pokémon STEALING skills!

Wobbuffet: **That's right!**

Meowth: Hey! Dat's MY line! Er…

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Ash couldn't wait, he was so excited to participate in the tournament he paid no heed to his friends' calls. They could always catch up. He just had to get to the dome and register! He was so focused on the building in the distance, he didn't see the girl step into his path until it was too late.

Ash and Mystery Girl: (bumps into each other) OOOOOOOOF! (falls to the ground)

Suddenly, both of them were in a heap on the ground. Ash groaned and Pikachu shook his head clear as the girl they had collided with swiftly put her large hat back on. She gazed at the papers that had spilled out of her purse upon impact.

?: (snaps at Ash) (angry) You indescribable clod! (grabbing her fallen objects) These are important!

Ash: Um…sorry?

It wasn't until the girl had regained all her objects that she spoke again.

?: It's alright. No-one died.

Ash got up and had a good look at the girl he had run into. She was exactly his height, but seemed to dress in a manner of someone much older. She wore a simple dress and jacket, with a long scarf that hung down like a neglected rag. She had a wide-brimmed hat, which kept her head in shadow. Her back was turned to him as she stuffed several documents into her purse.

Ash: Yeah, sorry about that. My name's Ash.

?: (remarks) Ash? (not turning around) Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Strange name for a child. My name is…

She stopped suddenly. She and Ash were face-to-face, and they were quite surprised by what they saw. Ash blinked to make sure he wasn't imagining it. There was something…indescribably familiar about this girl. She had short, black hair and dark brown eyes. Her eyes looked like bottomless wells holding many secrets.

Ash: Um…Have we met? You seem really familiar…

Alyx: (shakes her head) (smiles ruefully) No. You would remember vividly if we had met. Anyway, my name is Alyx. (extends her hand)

Ash: (shakes it eagerly) Nice to meet ya, Alyx. Oh, this is Pikachu. (motions to Pikachu)

Alyx: (scratches Pikachu under the chin) (muses) Interesting.

Pikachu shivered slightly.

May: Ash, there you are! You shouldn't just run off like that in a town this big (sees Alyx)…(surprised) woah.

Ash and Alyx: (blinks in unison) What?

May: Is that your sister?

Ash and Alyx: WHAT?

Max: She sure looks like your sister, Ash.

Ash took another look. Alyx looked very much like him, except for the eyes and the girly things

Ash: (jokes) Yeah…maybe that's where I remember you from.

Alyx: (not amused) I can safely assure you that is not possible.

Ash: (still joking) How do you know, sis?

Alyx's glare was the single most intimidating thing in the world, sending a winter's worth of ice down Ash's back. To me and my friends (except Athena and Lily),her glare is on a scale of 1-10, and it was number 9.

Alyx: (icy glare and tone) I am NOT "sis".

Ash: (stammers) I know,I know,I'm kidding, I'm kidding!

That seemed to satisfy her. Her icy look vanished and she allowed a half smile to appear on her face.

Alyx: (smiling) That would be the day…hm hm hmm. (turns to us) My name's Alyx. I live here.

May: I'm May.

Max: I'm Max, her brilliant little brother!

Brock: I'm Brock, a pleasure to make your acquaintance.

Alyx: Likewise. (glances at Ash) We ran into each other. Where were you rushing to?

Ash: The battle dome, to register. I was invited for the tournament!

Alyx: Of course. You know, there's a huge line there at the moment. It might be prudent to go later today, when the rush is over.

Ash: You think so?

Alyx: (confirms) I know so. (thinks about it) If you would like, I could show you around this town briefly.

Ash: That'd be great! Thanks a lot, Alyx.

Alyx: No problem. This way.

We followed after Ash and his friends who were with Alyx.

Me: (whispers to Shocky and Eevee) You guys know the routine?

Shocky: (nods) **Like the back of our paws.**

Me: (pets Shocky) I know you don't want to betray our friendship to Ash,but we have to help Alyx out once we have a talk with her.

Eevee: **When are you going to tell Athena and Lily about you guys plan?**

Me: (whispers) I'll let them know later. What Ash and his friends don't know, is that their world will soon be turned upside down at what will happen in Kalville.

* * *

**Storage Backpacks:** Look like normal backpacks on the inside and out. But, when the owner of the backpack opens it, the inside contains a space (like some kind of floating gravity) which allows the owner to put anything into it. No matter how long or big it is, it will be able to store it and make it small (except for the things that are already easy to store). In each After going to the Digital World for the first time, Kazu decides to put a Digimon Guardian inside of the leader of a team's backpack,so that way,the stuff of all of the team's backpacks can be organized.

**Invitation:** I stole it off of a dead person's body, seeing as they won't need it. It was lucky to have survived while its owner was ripped to pieces. I only took it because we might come back to this world again,so while we were searching for Ash's father, I decided to also look for an invitation just in case.


	2. We meet up with Misty!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Pokemon: Dark Mirror belongs to Organ Man. I'm going to upload two chapters of Sokuyo:The Adventure Side Stories soon.

* * *

**Athena Arc-Chapter 19:** We meet up with Misty!

We had decided to meet up and introduce ourselves to Ash,his friends,and Alyx. All of us were heading to the antique shop.

Alyx: (explains) There's something I need to check quickly.

We were happy to oblige. Me (with Shocky and Eevee),Ash (with Pikachu),May,Max,Brock,and Alyx went into the antique shop. The shop wasn't a souvenir stand like the other places. The objects for sale were strange,ancient,and expensive. The shopkeeper was pleased to see Alyx again. He was a huge man with beard so thick you couldn't see his face. Alyx wasn't here to shop, however. She browsed the antiques briefly, brushing a few of them. The others just stared at the bizarre things for sale.

Alyx: So, where were you born, Ash?

Ash: Oh, Pallet Town.

Alyx: Then the sibling theory is completely disproved. I've lived here all my life.

Ash: Too bad.

Alyx: Perhaps.

Alyx: (moves toward the large shelf) Is your family still in Pallet Town?

Ash: Yeah, my mom's always calling. Keeps asking me if I've changed my underwear. Heh heh. Mothers.

Alyx: (mumbles) I wouldn't know…And your father?

Ash: (blinks) My dad? Uhhhhh…yeah, my dad. My dad's good, yeah. He's kinda on a journey of his own right now but…he's good. Haven't seen him in a bit, but yeah.

Alyx: (unconvinced look) Uh-huh.

May: (turns to Ash) You know, you never mentioned your dad. What's he like?

Ash: (didn't hear May) So Alyx, what are you…(wrinkles up his nose) What is that smell?

Everyone (except me,Shocky,and Eevee) quickly covered their noses. To me,Shocky,and Eevee, the smell isn't bad (I had them smell the Dodurian Bomb, so that way, they can get used to horrible smells)

Ash: (covering his nose) It's disgusting!

Alyx: (swiftly slams the shelf back onto the wall) My apologies, there are dead rats behind here. (turns to the shopkeeper) I thought you cleaned that out long ago.

Shopkeeper: (low mutter) Busy.

The group (except me,Shocky,and Eevee) wasted no time in leaving the shop and getting into the fresh air.

Alyx: (quickly apologizes) I'm sorry. That storekeeper sells good things, but he has no interest in sanitation at times. Sometimes I think he considers it an ambient aroma.

Brock: Don't worry about it. (breathes in the clean air) I've smelt worse.

Alyx: (retorts flatly) Oh, have you now?

Inuyasha: (knows) Let me guess, the smell of dead rats?

Me: How did you know?

Inuyasha: One, I could smell it from right here. And two, everyone except for you three ran out of the store.

Alyx: (talking about the posters) His name is Dakos. (gestures at the posters) He's running for mayor. The election's in a few days.

Ash: Really?

Alyx: Yes. That's why they've invited a lot of people here for the tournament. They'll be expecting you to cast a ballot for your participation in the tournament.

Brock: (puzzled) Shouldn't the locals vote for mayor?

Alyx: There are almost no locals. Almost every person in town is visiting for the tournament. I only know two…three people who've lived here their whole lives. Myself, the antique store owner, and…the butcher. Not enough for an election. The rest are tourists, or they've only been here a few years. This town is dead when there isn't the tournament.

Brock: Seriously? Why don't more people stay here?

Alyx: (shrugs) Bad vibes, I suppose.

We continued following Alyx. She showed us to an alternate route to the registry building, going past the amusement park and the lake. Max wanted to go into the park,but Alyx claimed that we could spend all day there, and Ash had to register before tonight to participate in the competition. Even in the park,there were election posters,featuring Dakos and another man, an unremarkable old man named Markus. Their campaign promises to "bring life to Kalville again" were blaring over the loudspeakers. We went over by the lake because it was much quieter there. The lake was huge while the forest on the other side was barely visible. The pristine,deep water reached far into the distance, reflecting perfectly with no wind. A lone pier was in the lake.

Brock: So Ash, is your dad a trainer?

Ash: Um,yeah he is, I think.

Brock: You think?

Ash: (evades) What a pretty lake! It sure looks nice.

Marucho: Yeah, so calm and soothing.

Alyx: (casual tone) You should see it when there's a fire. The entire lake looks like blood.

There was a silence, and the group (except us; Athena was weirded out by Alyx while Lily was scared and hid behind my leg, again) stared at Alyx briefly with wide eyes.

Alyx: (explains) It's a lot more beautiful than it sounds.

Max made a weird face.

Marucho: (thinking) (sighs) Well, there goes away the calming effect like last time.

May: (quickly changes the subject) So Ash, tell us about dad.

Ash: (tries to invade) Um…

May: Uh-uh, no dodging. What's he like?

Ash: (nervously rubs his neck) Well…uh…well, we haven't talked…in a while, but…he's…he's cool. Yeah…cool. He's a trainer, a good one…I think…um…he also, uh…er…I dunno…salesman? He travels a lot…yeah…um…

Alyx had enough, and brought Ash's babbling to a screeching halt..

Alyx: You have no idea who he is, do you?

There was a dead silence as Alyx's accusation crashed into Ash like a sledgehammer. No one spoke, waiting for Ash's reaction. He looked like he was ready to vehemently deny that, but he suddenly hung his head limply.

Ash: Yeah.

May,feeling incredibly stupid, slunk back behind Brock.

Ash: Excuse me, I gotta…(doesn't finish) (trudges down the pier)

Koyuki: I feel bad for him, mother.

Elena: (understands) We all do, Koyuki. We all do.

Sensing he wanted to be alone, nobody followed him. Ash reached the end of the pier, then he stared down at his reflection. Then,after sitting on the pier for a few minutes, Alyx appeared right behind him.

Alyx: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up.

Ash: (forgives) S'alright.

Alyx: (sighs sympathetically) I never knew my father either. I had a great stepfather, the best I could've asked for, but I would've given anything to know my real father's name.

Ash: It stinks, it really…all mom said was he was on a Pokémon journey himself. That was…kinda why I left home. I was gonna be the greatest Pokémon Master…

Alyx: To impress him. To make him proud.

Ash: Yeah…I was always hoping that I would run into him, just like the movies. But…now that I think about it, I don't know anything about him. He never called or anything. Mom doesn't have pictures of him for some reason, and she never told me his name…

Alyx: Perhaps she feels it's better you don't know.

Ash: (whirls around to face Alyx) Excuse me?

Alyx: He might not have a good person at all. Honestly, if he left you and your mother behind and never contacted you for ten years, perhaps…

Ash: (snaps) HEY! What are you implying? My dad would never be like that! He wouldn't just (interrupted)–

Alyx: (retorts) Well then, maybe you're one of the lucky ones whose father died before you were born!

Ash was silent.

Alyx: Face it, Ash. There's no sugarcoating something like this. I know, believe me. You have to realize that.

Ash had no response. Alyx glanced back at where the group was watching, on the shore.

Alyx: Now come. You can't stay out here forever. Besides, it's simply not healthy to be thinking depressing thoughts at the end of a pier.

Ash paused, looking at the ground for a moment. Then he sighed and rejoined the group.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Team Flame was in Kalville, checking out the town itself.

Cherrie: (feeling the bad vibes) Jong, I don't like this town.

Cherrie is a 10-year old girl who has long,red hair in a bun;blue eyes,light skin,and was wearing a doctor's outfit. She also has the power of the Shield Shield Devil Fruit. She's also Team Flame's 2nd Doctor. Not only that,but, she's from the Skii region as well.

Jong: It's just the bad vibes that this town is emitting. In just a few days, this town will be a slaughterfest.

The rest of the Flame Pirates were in the Skii region. Jong had sent them with the pirate ship, back to the Skii region because he's protecting them from what's going to happen in Kalville.

Zoey: What do you mean slaughterfest?

Zoey is Zoey Sapler a.k.a the Zorua who has a human form. Her form resembles a 10-year old girl with light skin,red eyes,short black hair with red streaks in it,a black shirt with a red T-shirt underneath it,black shorts,and red shoes. Zoey is the second cook of Team Flame and is in a combo with Jong (he now has two chefs who are in a combo with him)

Jong: I mean that something bad happened to this town,and we can't change the events, they have to move accordingly. I want to save all those people's lives,but, they have to die like they did the last time.

Shenobu: It's true, we want to save their lives,yet, we can't.

Jong: But no one said that we couldn't help "her" take back the city. (communicates on earpiece) Meowth, how's it going out there? Any sign of trouble?

Meowth (Meowth A): (looking around) Nope, nothing.

Jong: Well, nothing over here either. Meaning that tomorrow is the day when "you know what" is going to happen.

Meowth: Of course, I can still remember what happened to this town.

Me: We all do, Meowth. We all do. (walks away)

* * *

**Back to us**

Ash and Alyx were somewhat quiet, but then someone arrived that made Ash completely forget about his absent father.

?: (familiar voice) Ash?

The girl had orange hair,a distinctive ponytail,and water themed accessories.

Me: (sighs) Her we go again.

Elena: You don't have to tell me twice.

Koyuki: Mother, we have to do this even if we don't want to. Even I don't want her to be with us.

Ash: Misty!

Misty: (smiles) Well, lookee who's here. What are you doing, enjoying the scenery?

Ash: (chipper again) Oh no, I was specially invited for the tournament because of my impressive battling skills!

Alyx: (mutters) (rolls her eyes) And because Dakos and Markus need a vote.

Misty: Oh really? So was I! I got the invitation right here! (promptly shows her invitation) My skills as Cerulean Gym Leader skills are impressive, too!

Alyx: (smirks at the card) Yes, we are all impressive here.

Misty: (notices Alyx) Hi, are you Ash's sister?

Alyx: NO. (clenches her fists then loosens up) You're not the first to make that mistake. I'm Alyx.

Misty: I'm Misty. (shakes hands with Alyx) (notices the strength of Alyx's grip) Um…are you here for the tournament too?

Alyx: No, I'm not a Pokémon trainer. To be honest, I haven't seen one of these battles they boast about.

Ash: Seriously?

Misty: (challenges) Why don't we show you one? Huh, Ash?

Ash: Huh?

Misty: Let's have a one-on-one, right here and now. Let's see if you're as impressive as the mailing list, or have you gotten sloppy while I was gone?

Ash: (eager) Oh yeah? We'll see who's gotten sloppy!

Ash and Misty faced each other down.

Ash and Misty: (says at the same time) Let's battle!

Alyx: (smiles slightly) This should be interesting.

Me: (whispers to Shinobu) Wish me luck. (walks over to Alyx) So, Alyx.

Alyx: (turns to me) Yeah?

Me: (smiles) Is that really your real name? Because you can't fool me and my friends,Alessa, queen of Silent Hill.

Alyx: (narrows her eyes) What do you want?

Me: (shrugs) Oh nothing, it's just that me and my friends want to help you reclaim Silent Hill like last time.

Alyx: Last time?

Me: Me and my friends travel through worlds. We came upon this little world before and we decided to help you reclaim this town and the only way you can do that is if you kill Dakos. Am I right? So, have a letter you want to write to Pyramid Head that I should deliver later?

Alyx: No,but,seeing as you guys know everything,I guess I'll have to trust you and your friends help, for now.

* * *

**Me and Jong both have dreams in the Pokémon world:**

Me: To become a Pokémon Master by becoming a Gym Leader,Elite Four member,or a Champion. (I've already accomplished the Champion thing many times in the alternate Pokémon world; for now, I want to become an Elite Four Member)

Jong: Same dream as me. (except he's the Gym Leader of the Cinnabar Island Gym (which is now part of the Skii region) and he's the Champion of the Skii region)

Me and Jong know that once we arrive in an alternate (like the "Forbidden Love" world) world or the real world (like B-daman or Beyblade), we can't change the events (unless they aren't going to happen or something like that) and have to let them happen.

* * *

**Some of my teammates have lost either their mother and/or father:**

For Elena,she lost her Mother, Relena (her ex-father Henry left her mother, and her mother died of a broken heart).

Inuyasha lost both his father (died a long time ago) and his mother.

Me,Jong,Tre,and Sari lost our mother, her name was Yuki (means snow) and she was a special ninja from the Snow Village.

* * *

**The Four Bioweapons from War from the Stars: **

Arciril (XD-494;Arceus),Eternit (XD-491;Dialga),Selena (XD-492;Palkia),Erebus (XD-493 1/2;Giratina),and Nyx (XD-493 1/2;Giratina;emerged from the bottom half (legs) of Erebus that was sliced off by the leader of Sector Seven (used to be known as Sector Sieben)) are each inside their own Poké Ball that was modified to act both like a Poké Ball and a Moeball. So that way, they can be safe.

Arciril was created from a sample of Arceus's DNA by the Team Gaia scientists (what was left of them; were stuck in the War from the Stars world) in order to be used to destroy Neo (XD-385),the Cybermen,and the LFR.

Eternit,Selena,and Erebus were created for an unknown reason (meaning it hasn't been explained yet because cameronjc hasn't created the next chapter yet).

* * *

Meowth A is what the Meowth who is a part of Team Flame is going to be called in order to tell the difference. Meowth A is really Team Rocket's Meowth. After the events at the Viridian City Pokémon Center, Jong (who was called Sasuke back then because he looked like Sasuke) and Gary were spying on them when there was a noise coming from their location, including from a different location from them. Meowth went after Jong and Gary while James went after Karin. Then, a portal opened, sucking Jong,Gary,and Meowth (who was closer to them) into it while the other portal sucked Karin and James through it.

Jong invented this pill that'll allow a Pokémon to speak like a human. Then, he created a pill that'll allow a Pokémon to use and learn more than 4 moves. When it's time to battle, Meowth will work with Jong since they work well with each other.

Meowth: (moves)

Scratch

Furry Swipes

Thunderbolt (this means that Electric-type moves won't have any effect on him)

Iron Tail

Night Slash

Blaze Kick

Protect

Counter

Mirror Coat

Ice Punch

Foresight

Mega Punch

Focus Punch

Bide

Quick Attack

Strength

Crush Claw

Copycat

Feint

Double Team

Mimic

Mega Kick

Extremespeed

Fake Out

Flash (the coin on his head)

Hidden Power (Grass-type)

Comet Punch


	3. Jing hypnotizes Ash and his friends!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Pokémon: Dark Mirror belongs to Organ Man. I'm going to upload two chapters of Sokuyo:The Adventure Side Stories soon. Anyway, I want to upload the Discorded Whooves chapters as soon as possible. So, I promise that I'll upload the Toriko and the rest of the Pokémon: Dark Mirror chapters soon.

* * *

**Athena Arc-Chapter 55 (from chapter 3 to Epilogue):** The problem is already over or is it just beginning!? Jing hypnotizes Ash and his friends to forget!

The hospital where the Kalville survivors had been dropped off was very crowded, so the place had to prioritize. The most seriously injured individuals were given the most attention, while the less wounded people were moved away as soon as their cuts and bruises had been treated. After the doctors had a look at the children's cuts and bruises, they were told they could leave as soon as they sufficiently recovered enough to walk. The only wound the doctors noted was Ash's eye, so he was looked at for a bit longer. Misty, May, Brock and Max were sitting on a bench just outside the hospital, waiting for Ash to walk out. On another bench across the street,a couple,and their Meowth read a large newspaper right in front of their faces. All were more worried than they wanted to show. Eventually the hospital doors opened, and Ash Ketchum walked out with Pikachu on his shoulder. The boy had his bandages removed and his torn clothes replaced. From the look of it, his eye was working fine again. The scar on his face was still there, as well as the somber look on his face. The group got up to greet him, asking about his eye and bandages and how he was feeling. He barely listened to their questions. He looked up at the sun. The sky was cloudless and the sun was shining brightly. It felt like an eternity. A long,painful, terrifying and bloody eternity. But now, as he felt the sun of his face,his friends around him,the sounds of bird Pokémon and cheerful chatter in the air, a smile returned to his face as a good realization sunk in.

Ash: It's over. It's finally over.

Everyone blinked, not sure what to make of this statement but knowing it was gloriously true. Eventually Ash lowered his gaze. For a brief second, nothing happened. Then he embraced his friends, one and all, with a smile that had taken too long to come back. Everyone returned the hug. Me and my friends were in disguise, watching over Ash and his friends since we betrayed them by knocking them out before the faceless nurses did and they founded out that we were working for Alessa.

Ash: (chuckles) Thanks guys. For everything. You're the best.

The group smiled, knowing that the Ash they knew and loved was coming back. The couple across the road hid a smile themselves as they walked away.

Me: (disguised as a little kid) You guys know what we have to do right?

Nobody said anything and only nodded.

Me: Then once it's nighttime, we begin the plan. After that, we leave.

Lily: (concerned) Onii-chan...

Me: (smiles sadly) Don't worry, Lily. We've gone through this once, and we can do it again. Just...get ready for my plan.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

It was very late at night, and the group was staying overnight in the local hotel. They were now outside, having gotten a message from an anonymous source telling them to come outside and meet them.

May: I still think it's a trap, guys.

Ash: Don't worry, we'll stay out here for a few minutes before heading back in if the person doesn't show up.

?: Confusion.

Ash and his friends were held in place while being outlined in a blue light.

Misty: What?!

Brock: This is Confusion!

May: I told you guys that this might be a trap!

Ash: But who would do such a thing!?

Pikachu: **I don't know who it is,but, this is a powerful Confusion attack!**

?: I did.

Ash and his friends looked up to see that the voice belongs to me. Also, I had a Pokémon next to me that they don't recognize.

Ash and his friends: (angry) Jing!

Ash: (angry) What are you guys doing here?!

Me: Mesprit, open their eyes wide and hold their pupils still.

Mesprit: (using Confusin) **Sure thing, Jing.**

Ash and his friends eyelids were moved to the sides and their pupils were held in place.

Me: Sorry,but, I'm going to erase your memories now. (takes out my watch)

Max: (struggling) You don't have the right to do that!

Me: But I can since I'm a pro at hypnotism. Once you guys wake up, everything that you remember about what we were doing with Alessa and that we were working for her. (swings my watch side to side) Now then, let's see if you guys can keep up.

After a few seconds of swinging my watch back and forth while saying some commands, their memories were erased and altered.

Ash: (looks left and right) Uh, guys...What are we doing outside when we're supposed to be inside our rooms?

Max: I guess we must've gotten hit by a Hypnosis attack if we found ourselves outside the hotel.

May: But who would do such a thing?

Brock: I don't know, but we better get inside before they come back.

Ash and his friends ran towards the door and went inside the hotel.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Me: (tears in my eyes) It's better if they don't remember anything that we did. I just don't want to. (wipes my eyes) So, you guys ready?

Everyone: (not enthusiastic) Yeah.

Me: Come on, guys. You have to act better than that. We can't let this whole incident bring us down. If we do, then we'll do the same mistake like last time. Now, who's ready?

Elena: I am.

Koyuki: You can count on me too.

Athena: (smiles) And me as well, Jing

Wolfy: Me too.

Lily: You can count on me too, onii-chan.

Gash: And me.

Tia: me as well.

Shun,Bull,Rice,and Marucho: And us.

Inuyasha: And me.

Shinobu: And me.

Shocky: **And me.**

Eevee:** Don't forget me as well.**

Me: Well then, let's go everyone!

Everyone: Yeah!

Me: Eevee,Shocky,I'll call you two when we need your help.

Eevee: (winks) **You got it, Jing!**

Shocky: (thumbs up) **Good luck out there!**

Me: (smiles) Return. (returns Eevee and Shocky to their Poké Balls)

Elena: See you later, Koyuki.

Koyuki: (bows) Of course, mother. I wait until you call for my assistance.

Elena: Koyuki, return. (returns Koyuki to her Poké Ball)

The portal was on the ground a few feet away to the right of us.

Me: Race ya! (runs)

Shinobu: (runs after me) Come back here, Jing!

Everyone ran after me. Once I was close to the portal,I jumped into it, and so did everyone else. The portal then closed.

* * *

**Bulbapedia:**

The **XY series (Japanese: ****ポケットモンスターＸＹ（エックスワイ） ****Pocket Monsters XY)** is the fifth series of the Pokémon anime, following after the Best Wishes series, and based on the events of the Generation VI games. It is set to premiere on October 17, 2013 in Japan, while it is set to premiere as a preview on October 19, 2013 in the United States and the United Kingdom, along with Spain, Germany, Italy and France.

As with the previous three series, the XY series will begin with only Ash Ketchum, headed off to a new region with his Pikachu. His previous companions, Iris and Cilan, will have left the series. Ash will begin his journey in Lumiose City. Joining him will be Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie.

* * *

Serena is the female counterpart of Calem.

Clemont is a Gym Leader. This makes him the 4th Gym Leader to join Ash on his adventure.

Bonnie is Clemont's little sister.


	4. Team Straw Hat meets Discorded Whooves!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon or MLP: FIM. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. MLP Multiverse Adventure with Discorded Whooves belongs to me.

* * *

**Athena Arc-Chapter 56:** Team Straw Hat meet Discorded Whooves!

We were traveling through the portal that is leading us to a new world. Then, there was a short flash of light. Once the light was gone, we found ourselves heading towards a familiar police box, the door was open.

Me: Hey! Isn't that the police box that the Doctor had?

Gash: Now that you mention it,(nods) yeah, it is.

We couldn't stop falling towards it.

Shinobu: Uh-oh, not good! Brace for impact everyone!

We fell inside the police box and crashed into each other.

Inuyasha: (getting up) Ugh, that hurted.

Rice: (getting up) Yeah, I know what you mean.

?: (dark tone) What are you doing in my TARDIS?

All (except ?): The what now?

We saw that the voice belonged to a gray Pegasus with a black mane and tail,a black bow,an hourglass Cutie Mark,and light blue eyes.

Me: Wait a minute…(recognizes) Doctor Whooves, is that you?! You look different now.

Doctor Whooves: I'm sorry,but, I do not know you or your friends.

Shinobu: You mean you don't recognize us? We met you in Ponyville way back then in that other world, (realizes) oh…

Gash: What is it, Shinobu?

Shinobu: He doesn't know us because the Doctor Whooves we met was from another world, remember? The one that involved Ash being sent to Ponyville?

Kari: If that's the case, why does this Doctor Whooves look different from him?

Me: (shrugs) Well, he must be a parallel of him. Anyway, how about I have a discussion with you about what's going on over tea? Besides, we're intruding in your…TARDIS, was it? So, I might explain everything to you.

Docctor Whooves: (dark tone) No,I don't want to hear anything you say. Now, get out.

Me: (smiling) No, we're not leaving. (walking up to Doctor Whooves) In fact,you're going to listen to what I have to say, or else.

Doctor Whooves: (not backing down) Or else what?

Me: Or else I'll-

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Me: (still smiling) So,are you going to listen, or do I need to do what I just explained to you?

Doctor Whooves: (very shocked) U-uh...

Me: (smiling) I thought so.

Everyone (except Elena) was scared from what I said about what I was going to do to Doctor Whooves.

* * *

You do not want to know what I said.

* * *

**Fact: **

The reason the Skii region's borders are closed, it's because of what happened the last time they let someone from another region visit someone they know in the Skii region. That person caught a Cyber Pokémon from the Skii region (it's against the law for someone from another region to capture a Cyber Pokémon from the Skii region) and the Cyber Pokémon inside the Poké Ball was discovered by the border scanner. The person was banned from the Skii region and the Skii region's residents decided to close their borders since people like that can't be trusted.


	5. A conversation with Discorded Whooves!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon or MLP: FIM. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. MLP Multiverse Adventure with Discorded Whooves belongs to me.

* * *

**Athena Arc-Chapter 57**: A conversation with Discorded Whooves!

Me and Doctor Whooves were talking to each other while having some tea.

Me: (laughs) I mean, seriously. Why not a world that doesn't involve Ash and his friends? Maybe a new world. One that we haven't visited yet. But, that hasn't been happening. (sips tea)

Doctor: (laughs) I know what you mean, though! Once you travel for a very long time and have been seeing the same people who have the same or different personalities, it can really give you a headache.

Me: So, Time And Relative Dimension In Space. She's a beauty.

Doctor: (agrees) Well, she is sexy too.

Me: (turns) I'm sorry, what?

Doctor: Nothing.

Me: So, we have nowhere to go since we can't travel through other poniverses. I was wondering if we could travel with you, temporarily? Until the portal that will lead us out of this world will open. It may take weeks or even months until the portal opens. I promise we won't be a bother.

Doctor: (hesitating) I don't know if I should though. In fact

Me: (smiling) Don't worry, what's the worst thing that could happen to us? This will be a piece of pie.

Doctor: (corrects me) Cake.

Me: (shakes my head) No, I mean pie. You can do fractions involving a pie and so, it depends on how much you cut…Don't ask. Anyway, we're welcome to be aboard the TARDIS.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Doctor: (at the console) And that's how you do it. You understand?

Me: I think. But…create my own Tumblr account and have a camera. And ponies from different poniverses will be able to see what we're doing?

Doctor: Precisely.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Me: Done.

My Tumblr account's name was "The IceGuardian". This sin't my real Tumblr account.

Me: Okay, so now what?

Doctor: All you need is to set up a video camera that will be setted up to your computer.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Me: So, let's go to where you're heading.

Doctor: (activating the TARDIS) Well, I was going to

The TARDIS began making some weird noise and it was flashing in and out, disappearing. Then, it was completely gone.

Bull: Whoa, this is awesome. A time and world traveling machine that is bigger on the inside,can be disguised as something like a police box,and can have more rooms than an apartment. This thing is awesome!

Doctor: Well you're looking at the awesome guy who pilots her.

Gash: What do you mean her?

Doctor: Trust me on this one.

There was the sound of the TARDIS landing.

Doctor: Oh, it looks like we're here!

Me: (already at the door) Okay then, let's check it out then. (opens the door)

* * *

**Jong's Current Pokémon: (on hand)**

Shocky/Pikachu

Even/Eevee

Mewtwo (from the same Pokémon universe that I caught Mew from; not the alternate or the real world, but a parallel world)

Maractus

Uxie

Yamask

Wacoonterfly (a cyber version of Butterfree)

Jua (a cyber fire-type version of Buneary)

Wua (a cyber water-type version of Buneary)

Gua (a cyber grass-type version of Buneary)

Arachno's (a cyber version of Ariados)

Dragnoz (a cyber version of Dragonite)

Chespin (an agent of Team Sky sent him this Pokémon from the Kalos region)

Froakie (an agent of Team Sky sent him this Pokémon from the Kalos region)

Fennekin (an agent of Team Sky sent him this Pokémon from the Kalos region)

Camerazone (cyber version of Magnezone) (used to send a signal to the Skii region's channel; there's a show that shows our and other team's adventures (sometimes))

Rika/Riolu

Seedre-Budilly-Boqueia (when all 4 stones are applied to it)

Hikari/Lighteon

Neo/Neon (Neon the Space Pokémon)

Ponyra (the cyber version of Ponyta) (Jong is also a potion seller, so he needs something to pull the wagon)

**At home: **(he has a home in the Skii region)

Penko (the Peacock Pokémon) (its feathers can be used as a pen)

Squink (the Squid Pokémon) (can create ink that is of great quality, it can also squirt out rainbow ink on a certain day)


	6. Vocational Death Cruise Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon or MLP: FIM. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. MLP Multiverse Adventure with Discorded Whooves belongs to me. If I remember correctly, Inkie Pie's body was turned into ink by Poison Joke while she was traveling with Alons-y Whooves. So, doesn't that mean that Dissy and Allons-y met a certain point at their travel and Dissy decided to help cure Inkie by taking her with him. Then, they were on the Vocational Death Cruise (the one with the CMC on it) looking for a hint in order to cure Inkie Pie. Meanwhile, we were dragged onto the cruise. Stupid school computers can't let me on Tumblr. I might need to get a new phone since I can't wait this long without a phone, but I'll wait if I have to.

* * *

**Athena Arc-Chapter 58:** Vocational Death Cruise Part 1

It's been a few hours since we met Doctor Whooves and joined him. We were inside of the TARDIS doing whatever.

Me: (walking) Hey, Doctor I-(sees something) what the hell is that?!

Doctor: This thing is a mare named Inkie Pie. Her body was transformed into ink for some reason while she was traveling with my parallel. He couldn't find a cure, so I'm going to look for a way to cure her for him.

Like the Doctor said, Inkie's body was made out of ink and she had a Poison Joke flower in between her mane and her right ear.

Me: (walks up to Inkie Pie) Hello, my name is Jing. Nice to meet you, Inkie Pie. (holds up my hand)

Inkie: Nice to meet you as well, Jing.

We shook hands and hooves. Her touch felt slimy or something like that.

Doctor: (heads to the console) We should start someplace for a cure. But we have to go onto a cruise since my parallel is supposed to meet up with the Cutie Mark Crusaders in the morning. (activates the TARDIS)

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

The TARDIS appeared on top of the roof of a hotel that was on an island. Discorded Whooves told us that we're going to have to meet up with the Cutie Mark Crusaders at their room. He went to go get a top hat from one of his wardrobe closets.

Me: So, which two people are coming with us? Since this universe has never seen humans before, we'll have to be transformed into ponies. Whoever are the two people that wants to join us, step forward.

Everyone (except Lily and Gash) step backwards.

Me: Looks like we have two volunteers. Lily and Gash, come here.

Gash: (walks over to me) No fair!

Lily: (walks over to me) Onii-chan, will I look cute?

Me: (smiles) Of course you will. Now, (hand sign) transform!

There was a puff of smoke around me,Gash,and Lily. Once the smoke cleared in a few seconds, we looked like ponies.

Gash: (looks himself over) Whoa-oh! (falls onto his behind) Geesh, it's hard to stand on 4 legs.

Gash was a yellow Pegasus (older than a colt but younger than a stallion) with small wings,yellow mane and tail,and his cutie mark was a lightning bolt.

Lily: What am I, onii-chan?

Lily was a green unicorn (filly) with a short green mane and tail,and her cutie mark was a magic wand with sparks coming out of it.

Me: You're a unicorn, Lily. They're ponies that are able to use magic by emitting it from their horn. You're a beginner at this kind of transformation,so, don't try to use magic while you're a pony.

I was a white earth pony (I can't fly fast enough to be equal to my running speed;the last time I became a unicorn, some ponies put me an a arranged marriage with some other unicorn since she needed a husband; it took us hours just to stop the wedding) with the same haircut I had (as my mane);a straight,black tail;and my cutie mark was that of a clock (I like time). Doctor Whooves appeared with a top hat and he had a blue bow.

Lily: Okay, onii-chan!

Doctor: Okay, now let's go. (sees me,Gash,and Lily) Um, who are you three?

Me: Well...

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We were walking through the hall, looking for the Cutie Mark Crusaders room. Derpy was with us as we had met up with her in the hallway.

Doctor: (impressed) (light brown coat) Fascinating, with just a hand sign, you three look like regular ponies.

Me: Um, thanks. So, where is their room?

Doctor: (stops at a door) Right here.

Anonymous: So how did you guys do that? Was that magic?

Me: No, I explained it to ponies from another world who have no concept of the type of energy that me and my friends use. The only person who would understand it is this guy (points my thumb at Doctor Whooves)?

Anonymous #2: Doctor, would you make out with Jing if he was a pony?

Doctor: (coat turned gray) No, I wouldn't. Besides, he's a human in disguise as a pony and I'm a Time Lord changed into a pony. Get it? Now, never mention that again. (knocks on the door)

A few seconds later,the door was opened, and behind it was Apple Bloom (has wings),Scootaloo (has no wings but has a horn and a black eye),and Sweetie Belle (has no horn and has no hair on her body).

Doctor: Well,good morning, kids! How're you today?

All three of them had weird looks on their faces.

* * *

**Bulbapedia: **

Episodes 1 ("_We've Arrived In The Kalos Region! Dreams and Adventures Begin!_") and 2 ("_Mega Evolution and Prism Tower!_") of Pokémon XY are coming on October 17 (the subbed version) and October 19 (the english dubbed version), two days from each other.

**Fact from the story: **

Once I make it to Pokémon Best Wishes DA!, I'll have to skip to the last two episodes (once they're finally subbed) because I can't do a whole seasons worth of episodes. Once Satoshi (Ash from the Best Wishes series) makes it to Pallet Town, we'll be staying there with him until he's ready for his next journey. We'll be leaving a lot of our Pokémon with my dad and we'll be changing our clothes since we've been wearing them for a long time. Also, Jong is back and he's ready to compete again. Also, Ardos (from Pokémon Colosseum) is a part of Team Flame and he's the champion of the Cyphor region. Then,after a few episodes, the portal will open and we'll be able to leave and travel again.


	7. Vocational Death Cruise Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon or MLP: FIM. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. MLP Multiverse Adventure with Discorded Whooves belongs to me.

* * *

**Athena Arc-Chapter 59:** Vocational Death Cruise Part 2

We was in front of the Cutie Mark Crusaders room door while Apple Bloom,Scootaloo,and Sweetie Belle were staring at us.

Scootaloo: ...Doc?

Doctor: (confirms) (smiles) That's correct!

Scootaloo: (confused) W...What happened to you? You look...different.

Doctor: Well that's quite an observation! Let's just say that the other day with the vines didn't end so well for me.

Scootaloo: (still confused)...I don't get it.

Doctor: Anyway! (introduces) You may have noticed this blobby made-of-ink girl here. Well she's nothing to worry about!

Inkie: (waves) Hellaaaw~.

Scootaloo: Wait, who is she? Doctor: Oh, she's Inkie. (introduces us) And this Jing,Gash,and Lily.

Me: (smiles) Hello there you three.

Lily: (smiles) (bows) It's nice to meet you.

Gash: (waves) Hello.

Apple Bloom: (surprised) (points) Agh! (pointing at the Poison Joke flower) That's a Poison Joke! Ya stepped 'n Poison Joke Flowers too, didn't ya?!

Doctor: (confused) Huh? What?

Apple Bloom: (explains) They made us switch races and that's why Inkie looks like that!

Inkie: I… guess so.

Derpy: (laughs) Hah! Derp!

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We were inside the Cutie Mark Crusaders room, listening to them explaining what happened.

Doctor: (amazed) Oh, so that's what Poison Joke does! Fascinating!

Apple Bloom: (sarcastic) Yeah…fascinatin'.

Doctor: Anyway. This place is far, far too dangerous to be a legitimate resort…Strange things have been going on around here since day one. And every day has been worse than the last…Ponies keep disappearing. At this point, I'm not even sure they will provide a new ship to get us back home.

Sweetie Belle: (flabbergasted)…What?

Doctor: That's why we have to find our own way off this island.

Scootaloo: …But how?!

Doctor: Well there MUST be a way! We can't go off swimming, now that's for sure.

Derpy: Hey! I could fly off the island and look for help!

Doctor: Hnnn…(disagrees) I don't think that's a good idea.

Derpy: Huh? Why not?

Doctor: Well, remember what happened last time?

Derpy: (confused)…Nnnnnnno..?

Doctor: (proves his point) Exactly.

Gash: Then I'll go and look for help!

Me: The last time you tried to look for help while flying, we were the ones that had to go help you.

Gash: (remembers) (depressed) Oh, yeah.

Doctor: I suppose we could talk to the others in the hotel and…Maybe form a group and think of something together.

Me: That sounds like a good idea. What do you think, Gash?

Gash: (agrees as well) That does sound like a good plan.

Inkie: (remembers) Oh! That reminds me of something funny!

Inkie: I've heard some of the others talking about some artifacts or something, hidden in the forest, with strange magic powers that could be used to stop the crazy stuff that's happening here or something like that! That's pretty stupid, donch'ya think?

Doctor: (gets an idea) That's it!

Inkie: Huh?

Doctor: We're going to the forest and we're going to find one of those artifacts!

Derpy: (surprised) What? In the forest?!

Inkie: Well, Good luck! You can count me out!

Doctor: Oh no, you're coming with us! Your current Physical Condition might be useful!

Inkie: (confused) My what?

Apple Bloom: We're coming too!

Doctor: What? Oh no, that would be too dangerous for you.

Apple Bloom: (determined) Ah don' care! We need the ingredients to mix up the cure!

Doctor: Well...You can tell me what you need and we'll get them for y-(interrupted)

Apple Bloom: (still determined) NO! Ah need to show Ah'm not useless!

Scootaloo: …Uhm…Apple Bloom, I…I know you're not useless…I didn't mean to say it in the first place…You don't have to show anyth-(interrupted)

Apple Bloom: (going by her decision) WE. ARE. GOING.

Gash: (sighs) Then I guess all three of us are coming along too.

Lily: Of course we are. Knowing onii-chan, he'll decide that we're coming along to help.

Me: You got that right, Lily.

* * *

I was thinking of uploading 15 chapters of Blake's Moemon Adventure once I get to it.


	8. Vocational Death Cruise Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon or MLP: FIM. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. MLP Multiverse Adventure with Discorded Whooves belongs to me.

* * *

**Athena Arc-Chapter 60:** Vocational Death Cruise Part 3

After leaving the hotel, we were walking through the forest, trying to find the way to a certain area while also looking for the ingredients to the cure against the Poison Joke.

Doctor: Well, how curious! That's the same tree again!

Derpy: That's because we're walking in circles! Duh!

Sweetie: …Are we lost?

Doctor: Well I'm starting to take that as a possibility, actually.

Apple Bloom: Well, perfect! We're just losing time! And there's nothing her-(sees something) WAIT!

Scootaloo: Huh?! What?

Gash: Something wrong, Apple Bloom?

Apple Bloom: (picks up one of the herbs) Hah! That's one of the herbs we need!

Scootaloo: Oh cool! Not a total waste of time, then!

Sweetie Belle: Can we go back now…?

Apple Bloom: (yells at Sweetie Belle) No way, we still need three more herbs!

Sweetie Belle: Ow…

Doctor: (finds something interesting) Oh, well look at that! That's interesting!

Apple Bloom: Huh?

Derpy: Isn't it just a rock?

Doctor: (disagrees) Not quite! That's a STRANGE looking rock, with some signs on it! Looks like it's pointing toward something. I assume we have something to follow, now!

Inkie: Well, now we know where we're going.

Everyone looked at Inkie.

Inkie: (notices us looking at her) Just stating the obvious. Don't like it? Deal with it.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We found the third herb to the cure.

Apple Bloom: (picks up the herb) Third herb found!

Sweetie Belle: (worried) This is taking forever! The sun is already setting! Can we go back to the hotel please?!

Scootaloo: Now that we're so deep in the forest?

Doctor: Yeah, that wouldn't be so convenient.

Inkie: I'm still wondering why I'm here…

Derpy: HEY, DOC!

Doctor: What is it, Ditzy?

Derpy: There's a house over there!

Doctor: (confused) A house? In the middle of the forest?

Sweetie Belle: Oh that's great! I hope they can offer us a place to stay!

Scootaloo: And something to eat. We missed lunch…

Gash: (happy) Great, I'm starving! I wonder who would live all the way out here, though?

Doctor: Well that's interesting and strange at the same time! The rock brought us to this point, so maybe that's what we are looking fo-(interrupted by Inkie)

Inkie: Would you just shut up and move? We're all hungry here! (walking away)

Doctor: (insulted) Hey, don't act like I didn't miss my tea time too! (follows after us)

Me: (stomach growls) Shut up,stomach, I'm hungry too.

Lily: (giggles) Onii-chan's stomach sounds very hungry.

Me: (chuckles) Yeah, it does.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We (except Me and the Doctor (who was walking up behind us)) had scared looks on our faces.

Doctor: (catching up to us) Now, what did you all f-(interrupted)?

We were in front of a spooky house.

Inkie: We can forget about the food, right?

Doctor: Seems so.

Lily: (hiding behind me) Onii-chan, I don't feel hungry anymore.

Gash: (agrees with Lily) Me either.

Sweetie Belle: (scared)…We…We don't have to go in there, right?

Doctor: Well, I'm quite sure the rock was pointing here. We can't say it isn't worth a look.

Sweetie Belle: (flabbergasted)…Are you serious?!

Doctor: (checks the doors) Hnmm… Looks like the door is locked from the inside…

Scootaloo: (offers an idea) Well, can't you smash it?

Apple Bloom: (disagrees) Ya really think that would be a good idea, making all that noise?

Doctor: (thinking of an idea) Hmm…(gets an idea) Inkie! Since you're made of ink now you should be able to change your cellular structure!

Inkie: (confused) My WHAT NOW?!

Doctor: Just slide under the door and open it for us.

Inkie: Meh. You're the boss.

Inkie then turned into a puddle of ink while sliding under the door. A few seconds later, the door was opened from the inside by Inkie.

Doctor: There! That wasn't that hard, was it?

The entire house looked empty and creepy.

Doctor: Now let's find those artifacts!

Sweetie Belle: …Yay?

Me: (not scared) Great, let's go inside.


	9. Vocational Death Cruise Part 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon or MLP: FIM. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. MLP Multiverse Adventure with Discorded Whooves belongs to me. After Part 5 is when the whole the Master,Twilight Sparkle,and Octavia thing is going to happen.

* * *

**Athena Arc-Chapter 61:** Vocational Death Cruise Part 4

Doctor: It seems there's no light here…

Derpy: Is that bad…?

Doctor: Well, no. If we don't split up, that is…

Inkie: (sarcastic) Oh, you don't say!

Me: (talking to Lily and Gash) Remember, don't split up for nothing. Even if whatever you see looks intersting, don't split up.

Gash and Lily: (confirms) Right!

Apple Bloom: (sees something) Huh?

Scootaloo: (talking to Apple Bloom) Wait! Where are you going?!

Sweetie Belle: (talking to Apple Bloom) Didn't you listen to the Doctor?

Apple Bloom: (has the herb) This is the last herb we need!

Scootaloo: Huh?

Apple Bloom: (excited) Now we have everything we need to mix up the cure! We're gonna be fine!

Sweetie Belle: (happy) Ah! That's great!

Then there was the sound of music being played in the room that they were in.

Sweetie Belle: (confused) Huh?

Scootaloo: (confused)…Music?

It was Octavia playing her cello while her whole body (and her cello) was being outlined in blue.

* * *

**Flashback Starts**

During when the ride they were on stopped and they were stuck in the air.

Sweetie Belle: (yells at the person ahead of her) HEY! WHAT'S THE MATTER?! TOO SNOB TO REPLY?! HUH?!

Octavia: (sleeping) Zzz…

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

Scootaloo: (scared) I-Is…is that a….?

Apple Bloom: (scared) G…g…ghost….?!

Octavia: (confirms) …Yes.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: (screams in fear) KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!

Scootaloo: (screams) DOOOOOOOOC!

Apple Bloom: (screams) HEEEEEELP!

Then, another ghost appeared.

DrizzleDrips: (recognizes Scootaloo) You…

* * *

**Flashback Starts**

During when the doors to the rooms were acting up as they were leading ponies to different areas of the cruise.

DrizzleDrips: (relieved) OH THANK CELESTIA, I'M THE HALLWAYS AGAIN! PLEASE HELP ME! THE DOORS ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY!

Scootaloo: (yells at her) SHUT UP YOU! WE NEED HELP FIRST!

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

DrizzleDrips: Needed help…and you left me alone…

Two other ghosts appeared.

Neon: (recognizes Sweetie Belle)...YOU…

* * *

**Flashback Starts**

During when the ride stoped and ponies riding it was stuck up in the air.

Neon: (yells at Sweetie Belle) HEY! STOP COMPLAINING! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO'S WONDERING WHY IT STOPPED, YOU KNOW?!

Sweetie Belle: (yells at him) YOU WANT ME TO STOP COMPLAINING?! THEN COME HERE AND MAKE ME! OH, THAT'S RIGHT, YOU CAN'T BECAUSE WE'RE STUCK IN MIDAIR!

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

Neon: ...You're so annoying that I'm mad at you even if me being dead is not your fault.

Sweetie Belle: AH! MR. PERVERT?!

Hawk: (angry) I'M NOT A PERVERT!

Neon: …HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!

Sweetie Belle: (confused)…H…How did you…?

Scootaloo: Sweetie Belle, careful!

Sweetie Belle: Oh come on… they're not evil… I know that! Mr. Pervert is a good pony! Why…are you a ghost…? What happened?

Hawk: Tsk. Your friend left me with the vines once we found that book.

Sweetie Belle: (flabbergasted) …WHAT?!

Apple Bloom: (apologizes) Ah-Ah'm sorry!

Neon: (frustrated) ENOUGH TALKING! You're gonna pay for it! Right NOW!

Octavia: (talking to Neon) Shut up…They're just fillies…

Neon: (doesn't care) (talking to Octavia) So what?!…We have to ignore them?! How do you think he would react?!

Sweetie Belle: (confused) …"He"? (calls out) WAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!

Octavia: …It's fine. We can stay with him…

Neon: (argues) Hey! I don't want to be dead forever!

Octavia: They are still young. You're not. Even if you're acting like a baby.

Neon: (insulted)…What's that supposed to mean?!

Sweetie Belle: (confused) Ahm..I'm sorry…what are you talking about…?

Octavia: ...He…is the Guardian of the Forest…Apparently…every soul on this island is trapped in this house because of his will.

Sweetie Belle: You can't…leave the house?

Octavia: Correct. He,however, promised to bring us back to life if we find more souls…

DrizzleDrips: And since we can't leave the house, having you three here is an opportunity we can't miss.

Hawk: Also, we have to consider the fact that after this stupid vacation, this island will be deserted.

Neon: And that's why I don't want to let you go…(glasses' lens glowing)

The ghosts stopped what they were going to do.

Sweetie Belle: What if…uhm…I mean…We could try to talk with him…so you will be free...

DrizzleDrips: (confused)…What?

Octavia: (wondering)…You would do that?

Sweetie Belle: (serious)…Of course.

Octavia: …Let's show them the way.

Neon: (frustrated) Urgh. (sighs) Fine.

All 4 of them glowed brightly. When the light ended, the Cutie Mark Crusaders found themselves in front of some doors that leads to some kind of room. We met up with them at the door. Doctor Whooves,Inkie,Derpy,Gash,and Lily (who was holding all had scared looks on their faces.

Doctor: Oh, hey! Here you are! What happened?

Scootaloo: (hesitant) Erm…You don't wanna know…How about you?

Doctor: (not going to say anything) You don't wanna know either.

Me: (shrugs) Yeah, you don't want to know.


	10. Vocational Death Cruise Part 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon or MLP: FIM. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. MLP Multiverse Adventure with Discorded Whooves belongs to me.

* * *

**Athena Arc-Chapter 62: **Vocational Death Cruise Part 5

Doctor: …This is the only door that glows, here…That must be what we are looking for…(pushes open the door)

There was a pedestal at the end of the room. On it seems to be the artifact.

Doctor: BINGO!

We made it over to the pedestal. On the pedestal was some kind of small clay head that had a look of horror and short, curved iron rods that made the thing almost look like an old door knocker.

Inkie: Is that the thing?

Doctor: (picks up the artifact) Probably! Now let's get out of here!

Lily: (scared) It looks scary.

Sweetie Belle: (hesitant) Ahm…Actually…we should have to talk with….

There was the sound of doors being slammed closed.

Sweetie Belle: (continues)…him…?

There was some kind of white,male stallion with long legs,a black suit with a red tie,a cutie mark that seemed to be a circle with a "X" on the inside while the lines of the lines of the "X" was even on the outside of the circle,and had no face,mane,or tail.

Lily: (hides behind me) Onii-chan, that thing looks frightening!

Inkie: (beyond shocked) (shouting) WHAT THE FLANK IS THAT THING?! IT'S HORRIBLE! KILL IT WITH FIRE! OH CELESTIA, IT'S THE MOST SCARY THING I'VE EVER SEEN! HOW DOES THAT THING EVEN EXIST?! WHY?! IT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL FOR IT TO BE ALIVE!

The stallion was emitting darkness while its body was outlined in red.

Inkie: (still shouting) HOLY HAY SANDWICHES WHAT IS THAT MONSTER DOING NOW?!

Scootaloo: (yells at Inkie) S-STOP INSULTING HIM! YOU'RE NOT HELPING!

Gash: (agrees with Scootaloo) You're only making it much angrier!

The red that was outlining the stallion's body,increased, and so did the darkness that it was emitting. It sent out 4 tentacles made out of darkness.

Doctor: DITZY! FIND YOURSELVES A WAY TO GET OUT OF HERE! I'LL TRY TO DISTRACT HIM!

Derpy: YOU KNOW, SAYING IT OUT LOUD IS NOT THAT CLEVER!

Doctor Whooves went ahead of us at a distance while facing the stallion.

Doctor: So, I don't know what you are exactly. I've never seen anything like you. And you know what? I'm glad,actually, 'cause you…you're a living nightmare!

The darkness around the stallion, increased even more.

Doctor: Oh, you don't like what I'm saying, huh? Well too bad! Look at what I have here! (shows the artifact) Hah, what are you going to do now? That's why you were protecting this isn't it? You're afraid of it.

Its tentacle slapped the artifact out of Doctor Whooves's hoof.

Doc: Huh?! (figures it out) Wait. Don't tell me the artifacts only work if they are toget-(interrupted) (sent flying by a multitude of tentacles) ARGH!

Me: Doc! (runs over to him with Gash and Lily following me)

Sweetie Belle: (yells at the stallion) STOP IT!

The stallion was heading towards Sweetie Belle while

Scootaloo: (worried) SWEETIE BELLE!

Sweetie Belle: (closes her eyes)…I love you!

The stallion stopped in front of Sweetie Belle. The red outlining its body was gone including the tentacles, and was only emitting a little darkness.

Apple Bloom: (shocked) W…What…?

Scootaloo: (shocked) D…Did he just… stop?

Sweetie Belle began to smile.

Sweetie Belle: (smiling)…You…You're not evil…

Scootaloo: (surprised) W..What do you mean he's not evil?! (argues) He kills ponies!

Sweetie Belle: (disagrees) No he doesn't!

Apple Bloom: (argues) He forces them to stay here!

Sweetie Belle: (agrees a little) Well, maybe…(disagrees) But…he just offers their souls a place to stay…So they can be happy together…Not alone…You…just feel alone…right? You just want friends…But, you know…uhm…Wait. Can I call you Slendy?

"Slendy" nodded.

Sweetie Belle: You know, Slendy…You don't need to force them to stay here…That's not the right way to make friends…They feel imprisoned…My sister says that you have to be generous and kind if you want to make friends…You have to show you're a good pony to get along with! You also need to give gifts! I mean, you're not forced to, but that could be a nice thing to do! And…(hugs Slendy's leg) My gift for you is this big big Biiiiig Hug! (almost forgot) Oh yeah, and smile! (smiles)

Slendy began to blush.

Sweetie Belle: (giggle)…Well, that's something you can't really do but it's okay!

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Sweetie Belle convinced Slendy to bring back to life the ghosts trapped in the house. After that, we (including Octavia,DrizzleDrips,Hawk,and Neon) were all heading back towards the Hotel. Once we made it back to the hotel, Apple Bloom began to mix up the herbs to put in the bubble bath to cure the effects of Poison Joke. While Apple Bloom,Scootaloo,Sweetie Belle,and Inkie were using the pool, we (me,Gash,Lily,Derpy,and Doctor Whooves) went to talk to the others, to go collect all the other artifacts.

Me: (sees something) Huh?

We saw some kind of feral stallion version of Twilight Sparkle (Unbound Twilight) ran pass us.

Gash: Did you just see?

Me: (shakes my head) Must be a Twilight Sparkle from another poniverse. (walks away)

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

We had collected all the artifacts and not only that but, Apple Bloom,Scootaloo,Sweetie Belle,and Inkie were back to normal. We (except Derpy) were heading back to the TARDIS as it was time to go. Once we made it to the TARDIS, Doctor Whooves unlocked the TARDIS's door with his key and we went inside. Everyone was either talking or playing a game in order to pass away their boredom.

Elena: (smiling) I see you guys had so much fun on the island while we were away, right?

Me: (shrugs) Meh. It's not fun without you guys with me.

Shinobu: Wow, thanks for the compliment.

Doctor Whooves: (stops hiding his real personality) Ugh, finally. I'm away from that ditz! (walks away) (places his top hat down) Let's get out of here already. (activates the TARDIS)

Wrrrorrp! Wrrrorrrp! Wrrrorrp! Wrrrorrrp! Wrrrorrp! Wrrrorrrp! Wrrrorrp! Wrrrorrrp!

The TARDIS disappeared.

* * *

Go to bulbapedia in order to see the listing for Pokémon XY episodes.

Episode 3 ("_Keromatsu VS Yayakoma! Aerial Battle Maneuvers!_") comes on October 24th while Episode 4 ("_Pikachu and Dedenne! Cheek Rub!_") comes on October 31st.


	11. Doctor Whooves meets up with The Master!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon or MLP: FIM. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. MLP Multiverse Adventure with Discorded Whooves belongs to me. Also, Lily belongs to me.

* * *

**Athena Arc-Chapter 63: **Doctor Whooves meets up with The Master! Doctor Whooves beats up Derpy! Doctor Whooves meets Twilight Sparkle (from the Ask Miss Twilight Sparkle Tumblr Blog)! Jing has become discorded!

We had been traveling with Doctor Whooves for a few days. During those few days, Doctor Whooves had done the following: He fucked Inkie and then kicked her out of the TARDIS (the Master found her and saved her life from the cold),kidnapped and then released Derpy without harming her,and has fucked both mares and stallions just to satisfy his urge.

Me: (done reading manga) Done. (sees Doctor Whooves asleep) Geesh, he's really needs to control himself more. He's unstable just like he said he is. Now he's starting to buck mares and stallions left and right.

Lily: (innocent) Onii-chan, what does buck mean?

Me: Well, the one I'm talking about is another word that I won't tell you about until you are older. (ruffles Lily's hair)

Doctor: (wakes up) (yawns) Huuwaaaa...

Inuyasha: (polishing his swords) So you're finally up after having a fun night.

wolfnanaki: (review for Doctor Whooves) You'd be a lot hotter if you weren't just evil. Just saying. Seriously though, why ARE you evil?

Doctor: (annoyed) Oh come on! I'm NOT evil, get it through your thick heads!

ramennoodlesbrony: Have fun answering this one. Does our beloved Doctor prefer pitching or catching? In the sexual sense. .

Doctor: (blushing) Oh, that's an easy answer. I-(interrupted)

Pomf!

Marucho: Did you hear something just go "pomf"?

Kari: We all did since we're all here.

We all looked at Doctor Whooves and saw that he had a pair of wings on his back. Not only that,but, his wings were standing straight up in the air.

Doctor: (looks at his wings) (confused)...WHAT.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

stormcloudthepegasis: And now you have wings somehow. Good show.

Doctor: Yes,yes, I know. This has happened before. It's my body trying to adjust to this universe.

personal-stalker: next you shall sprout a horn and become an alicorn time lord. how does that make you feel doctor?

Everyone: (except the Doctor) (eyes the Doctor) (thinks about it) Hmm.

We imagined what he would look like as an alicorn. Then, we laughed at the image at the exact same time his next two reviews were shown.

Everyone (except the Doctor): (laughs) Ha ha ha haha ha hahaha!

Pomf!

Doctor: (blushing) (has a small mallet) (blushing) (sarcastic) HA. HA. Very funny.

Doonk! (the TARDIS's console got hit with the mallet) Wreorp! Wreorp!

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Anonymous: You've officially gone local, Doctor. Great job. The other Time Lords would be proud. But maybe the Master would be happy. He's pretty twisted and perverted,isn't he,so he might not mind spending some time with you, right?

Doctor: I doubt it. I don't even this this universe has a 'Master.' Anyways, I have a Supernova to catch.

Anonymous #2: Hey Doctor...look out for TOM

Doctor: (confused) TOM? Who in the world is-(interrupted) RMBBLL! The whole TARDIS was shaking like it had crashed into something.

Doctor Whooves opened the door and we took a look outside.

Doctor: (confused)...What...?

It looked like the TARDIS crashed into a medium sized rock. Then, a door (that wasn't there before) from the front of the rock slides open. A blue pony with blonde hair,yellow eyes,and a red bow, came and looked outside.

?: Oh, another Time Lord. How interesting...

Doctor: (surprised) What...?!

?: (introduces himself) I'm 'The Master.' And you are...?

Kari: (surprised) Wait, he's 'The Master'? (deducts) It looks like he must've ended up in the same situation as Doctor Whooves and was sent to this universe as an Earth pony.

Pomf!

That was the sound of Doctor Whooves' wings suddenly extending up into the air.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

After introducing ourselves to the Master since he doesn't seem like a bad guy. We know that he won't seem like a bad guy until he does something evil. We were in another part of the TARDIS,seeing how it's going to take a while for the TARDIS to get to a Supernova and then absorb some of the energy from said Supernova,so that way, Doctor Whooves could use the Supernova's energy to make his wings disappear.

answer-discord: Well hello there, my creation, still acting as a teenager, are you? That's fine, serving your purpose. I didn't think you would still be a troublemaker, I thought Twilight's magic took all my influence away, it seems your little machine covered up the restoration, thanks to that I've been able to roam free without fear. Also, I hope you get my "package" Greetings, Discord.

Doctor: Oh great, it's you. Twilight Sparkle? That's over 1,000 years from when we met...So you're still around...Oh well. (doesn't care) Oh and like I would open a package from you.

Master: Say,Doctor, what have you got here?

Doctor: (confused) Eh, what?

The Master was at the package that Discord sent to Doctor Whooves.

Doctor: (tries to stop him) Wait, don't open that-(interrupted by the Master)

Master: (doesn't care) Oh,please, that just makes me want to open it more.

The Master tore off the wrapping paper and the bow, and then he opened up the package.

Master: (confused)...What is this...? (looks at the Doctor) Jelly Fillies...?

Doctor: (confused as well) Wha-?

Master: (talking to the Doctor) You do know what's in gelatin...Don't you?

Doctor: (sweating) Erm...Collagen?

Master: (blushing and grinning) (in front of the Doctor) My,you're a naughty one, aren't you Doctor?

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We had came to the console room of the TARDIS and found Doctor Whooves unconscious and with a lot of bruises on his body, including some cuts. Wolfy was rnow ubbing some healing cream on Doctor Whooves' bruises after bandaging up his cuts.

Me: Man, it must've been a tough fight if you came out with this many bruises on you.

themeaningofj: I bet you and the Master had some fun! Maybe you could share some details?

Doctor Whooves didn't say anything.

* * *

**Flashback Starts**

pisces-kelp: Damn, he's good looking. Though with a name like The Master, I have to wonder who would be on top.

Doctor: (responds) It was supposed to be me.

The Doctor and The Master were fighting with each other while they were getting bruises from being hurt during their fight.

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

Doctor: (looks to the side) (blushing) I'd...Rather not talk about it.

jaggo: Have you ever tried nibbling on your own wings?

Doctor: No. But he did. That's how he won...(blush increases)

Pomf!

Shinobu: (annoyed) You really need to control your wings. That 'pomf'ing is getting on our nerves.

* * *

**Flashback Starts **

The Master was nibbling on one of Doctor Whooves' wings.

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

Me: (speechless) Wow,just, wow.

Shun: I never knew that nibbling on a Pegasus's wings would feel good to them. Looks like there are lots of things that lots of people doesn't know.

Marucho: And we're going to be the ones to find out.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

askmane6: What were you guys doing while the Doctor was fighting the Master?

Me: (turns to Shinobu) You want to answer this, Shinobu?

Shinobu: Well,you see, we were doing things like talking,playing games,or giving each other tips about things that the others may not know about.

Doctor: (playing with some dominoes) Well,the good news is that I lost my 'appetite' for now, which is letting me concentrate a little better. The bad news is that I still have these wings. Right now the TARDIS is collecting the energy from the Supernova. And I am bloody BORED waiting.

Anonymous #3: Here's a watermelon and a knife. Go nuts.

The dominoes that Doctor Whooves was staking, fell down one after another.

Doctor: (thinks about it)...Good idea.

Anonymous #4: Can you describe Time to me?

Me,Doctor Whooves,Elena,Athena,and everyone else had a slice of the watermelon that the Anonymous sent or the watermelon that Elena has.

Doctor: (eating a slice of watermelon) Well, ihf like thif waggermerron. A ball of...shtuff. Not a line. Lenish are rubiff.

askangelgrace: You know doctor, I don't blame you. Why bother, after all? No matter what you do, you can't win in this universe. Yes, giving up seems to be a good idea...

Doctor: (agrees) Nomph exackry. Nom.

ask-slender-pony: Technology is a great thing because of this my thoughts and words can be seen. I have no mouth so its the only way I can speak, any who. If your done helping the humans and ponies you won't mine what I 'do' to them will you?

Doctor: (doesn't care) Haff at it. I donf care.

millybays: What do you clean your TARDIS With?

Doctor: (mane turns dark brown) (smiling) Zorbies. Zorbies are brilliant. Fun to say, too. ZORBIES!

Gash: (points out) Woah, look at his mane! It's brown!

Me: Well, we'll figure out what's going on later.

randomblank: No questions. No demands. No complaints. No regrets. Just a big, hearty THANK YOU for all the good things you have done for us in the past.

Doctor: (mane turns back to black) (sarcastic) Oh, how nice. One down. Billions to go.

wolfnanaki: You know that crazy Rarity you've been not-so-secretly lusting after? I can get her for you. In exchange for incredibly sexual favors.

Anonymous #5: What "things" would you do to Lil' Miss' Rarity? ;D

Pomf!

Doctor: (blushing) (annoyed) I can't wait to get rid of these things. This 'pomf' thing is getting old.

ask-mane6: (for the whole team) Why re you guys still traveling with him? shouldn't you gys be leaving him soon?

Inuyasha: (turns to me) It's all because of our leader's decision that we sometimes have to follow. So he decided that we should travel with Doctor Whooves instead of leaving him.

Me: The portal that takes us in and out of worlds, only appear when the time is right. It may not appear for weeks or months. It might appear when our adventure in that world is over or when we're in the middle of our adventure. The location of the portal depends.

reign456: (for us again) Have any of you guys ever had a fight with the Doctor?

Me: (hesitating) Well...uh...

Shinobu: (turns to me) (concerned) Jing, is something wrong?

Me: (scratches my head) This happened while you guys were busy.

* * *

**Flashback Starts**

I made it into the Bar Room where Doctor Whooves was located. He was having a drink by himself.

Me: (walks over to Doctor Whooves) Hey, something wrong?

Doctor: (grumpy) Nothing.

Me: (puts my hand on his shoulder) You don't need to be grumpy. I know how you feel, Doctor. Me and my friends save lots of peoples lives and in return with a "thank you", they want us to help them solve their problems. So, please stop acting like this.

Doctor: (grabs my hand with his hoof) (looking dark gray) (angry) You do not know what it feels like to be me! Nobody does!

What we didn't notice was that where he was holding my hand with his hoof, there was a gray area appearing around it on my hand.

Me: (angry) Oh really!? Well,maybe if you stopped hiding in your TARDIS like a coward,and started acting like a brave man, maybe people would start knowing how you feel!

Doctor: (still dark gray) (still angry) Do you want to start a fight?!

Me: (face starts turning gray like Doctor Whooves) Bring it.

A part of my hair started turning gray.

Lily: (appears) Onii-chan, I want to play some games with you!

Me: (gray color leaves my face and hair) (talking to Lily) Coming! (talking to Doctor Whooves) Start acting like a man, you coward. (walk away) (picks Lily up)

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Lily: (looks at my hands) Onii-chan, what's wrong with your hand?

Me: (confused) Huh? (takes a look at my left hand) I don't see anything. (looks at my right hand) (surprised) What the?

From my hand up to my elbow was gray.

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

Me: A few hours after that, it was like he forgotten what I said and he wasn't grumpy anymore. The gray color from my hand and arm disappeared after that. But he's right about one thing. Nobody knows what he feels like, nobody does. (stands up) I'll be in the pool if you need me. (walks away)

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

my-little-timelord: Oi me! ya know... or i know? Whimey... Oh! how come i will became that sexually active? I thought discord turned ya inside out... Wait... Oh thats just rubbish!

Doctor: (insults) And now you realize that you are a 400 year-old Pony Virgin...In short, I am you when you decide you need to get LAID, even if they ARE ponies.

In Doctor Whooves's hoofs, there was a canister of energy that came from the Supernova. Doctor Whooves opened the canister and then the energy spread through his whole body. Then, Doctor Whooves's wings disappeared.

Doctor: (happy) Oh~Yes! That feels so much nicer! (neighs) Neiehehee! Doctor: (confused) What in the bloody Nora kind of sound was THAT? Did I just 'Neigh'...?

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

Doctor Whooves was laying on the right side of the couch.

askblly: At first you almost seemed sad, but now that i think about you have every reason to feel the way you do. Trouble will always be around, someone always need to be saved. Still I have to ask, why didn't you decide to become someone who caused the problems in the universe instead of becoming a bystander who just watches as thing slowly go to hell?

Doctor: This should be obvious by now. Those who got involved in problems...Helping or causing them...They tend to do a certain something..(thinking from the top of his head) Oh, what was it again...? (remembers) Ah, right. They tend to DIE.

Anonymous #6: Do you think the imbalance could be caused by being too... active? Or maybe the activeness is a result of the imbalance, considering your hormones' involvement.

Doctor: I doubt it. I seem to be better now. No strong urges. Still...something was missing...But it doesn't matter now.

llevas: Your burning up your life force rather quickly, aren't you? Are you not afraid you will end up like the master did, burning up so fast the only way to sustain your existence is to consume other life?

thelastdoctorpony: Doctor, aren't you the slightest bit worried that your body is going to shut down indefinitely? There's only so many times it can force you to sleep before it realises the current process isn't working. What is you fall asleep and never wake up?

Doctor: I care about one thing, and one thing only. Myself. No, I'm not worried or afraid of those things...(ears droop) (tears in his eyes) I-I'm...terrified.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Anonymous #7: Doctor, Doctor, Doctor. You are a little ball of rage now. You need something to calm you down. How about some juice?

Doctor: (blushes)...I feel ridiculous.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later **

Doctor Whooves was drinking some pear juice while reading a book that had a picture of a pony's flank on it.

Anonymous #8: Can't ask about Ditzy...Oh how about Derpy and Dinky!

Doctor: (annoyed) Oh, THIS again...?! It's the same subject!

Anonymous #9: Where is Dinky and Sparkler?

Doctor: (closes the book) How should I know? Probably on their planet! Obviously.

Anonymous #10: Where is your daughters? Sparkler and Dinky?

Doctor: (angry) DAUGHTERS?! Do I Look like I have a HORN you idiot?! (calming down) Dinky and Sparkler were 'Loomed,' alright? Long story. Prefer NOT To talk about it.

sparklerpony: Are you okay, daddy?

Doctor: (blushes a little) What. (crushes his juice box) (furious) (shaking with anger) What has that useless dunce been TELLING them...?!

askmane6: I say it's best to exert your anger onto something. A punching bag or a wall. What do you think?

Doctor: (grins evilly) I know just the pony for the job...

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Anonymous #11: NO, Doctor don't you dare hurt anyone else! it will lead to endless regrets! I'm telling you know, DON'T YOU DARE.

WREORRP! WRREEORRP!

Derpy was thrown into one of the steel beams of the TARDIS.

Derpy: (worried and scared) Wh-What did I do?! Why are you doing this?!

Doctor: Shut up.

Anonymous #12: Oh yes, let the rage take over, succumb to your foolish anger, it makes this transformation even more delightful to watch! Go on, doctor, show us what your so called "true" self can't and won't do: Let chaos rule, AHAHAHAHA!

Derpy: (pleading) Doctor! Doctor please just listen-come back!

Doctor: (furious) No, You listen to me! Come back?! Back to what?! You want me to die!? (rubs his hoof harshly on Derpy's cheek) The world isn't sunshine and bubbles, Derp-Head! (beating Derpy up) You're too stupid to understand anything! You just never quit, You never make yourself useful! Go out there and DIE already! (stops himself from killing Derpy)...I Hate you. (crying) I Really, Really hate you...(walks away) Next time you see me..Just..Run. You idiot.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

After seeing a Rarity who is known as Lil' Miss' Rarity,Doctor Whooves was at a bar,sitting on a stool,drinking beer while I was sitting right next to him, watching him in order to make sure he won't get into anymore trouble.

Anonymous #13: What happened after you beat up Ditzy, did she get some help?

Doctor: She dragged herself out of the TARDIS and was taken away by some unicorn to the hospital.

askmane6: Jesus man! You went and beat down derpy!? Okay, then. To each his own. Although, all it did was put you in a really depressed mood instead of a relieved one.

Me: (counting on my fingers) 3...2...1...(points)

Doctor: (drunk) (feels fantastic) "Depressed?!" I'm bloody fantastic! (laughs) HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Me: (sighs) He should be showing remorse but instead he's partying like it's his birthday.

Anonymous #14: I have to say you and Rarity make a badass couple. Screw Ditzy!

Doctor: I'LL DRINK TA THA'! To Rarity's Hot Red FLANK!

Then,a Twilight Sparkle (from Ask Miss Twilight Sparkle) stopped right in front of us while a review that was sent by her, appeared.

askmisstwilightsparkle: My dear Time Lord, I'm so sorry to see the circumstances you have found yourself in. I would like to be your friend, and to help you in any way that I can.

Doctor: (drunk) OH Pish to Ya, I dun need Frenz! FRENZ IZ RU (burps) BULRRLP...

Twilight: Yes,you do, you drunken bum! Now get over here and hug me before I have to take drastic measures!

Doctor: (groans) Uugh...Fine. (spreads his hoofs open) Well, hurry up.

Twilight: (goes over to Doctor Whooves and hugs him) THERE! Maybe now you'll stop being such a grump!

Doctor: (puts his hoofs around her) (smiles)...Yeah you're right. (gropes Twilight's flank) (blushes) I feel better already!

Twilight: (blushing) (angry) (anime vein marks) AUGH You lecher!

Me: (facehoofs) Ugh, for the love of.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

After apologizing to Twilight about what Doctor Whooves did, I introduced myself to Twilight. I had to carry Doctor Whooves to the TARDIS since he was drunk. I left him on the couch and now he was next to the TARDIS's console, attempting to pilot it while drunk. But that didn't end well because the TARDIS crashed somewhere called Canterlot

Me: (sitting down) Everyone's okay, we landed safely before we could crash into something. I saw that the console room was empty, meaning that he must've gone outside in order to see where we crashed.

Anonymous #15: (review for me) Why are yu still friends with the doctor? Don't you know hat he beaten up derpy and now shes in the hospital now?

Me: I have no idea what you are talking about. The Doctor didn't beaten up Derpy. In fact, I heard that she was beaten up by somepony and is now in the hospital. I know he didn't beaten up derpy because I trust him. Even though we're not friends with him and we're only traveling with him temporarily,to me, he's my friend. (skin color starts to turn gray) (dark mood) So don't you guys start talking badly about him if you guys don't know what he has gone through. If any of you guys do and we're in your universe, I'll teach you guys a lesson for talking badly about him or any of my friends. Got that?

Athena: Master, are you okay? You seem different.

The gray color left my skin.

Me: (smiles) Yeah,I'm okay, Athena. Just defending Doctor Whooves from those who think he's not a good friend. I care about all of my friends, every single one of them.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

The door to the TARDIS opened. Doctor Whooves came inside the TARDIS, not saying a word.

Gash: So, what happened?

Doctor: Nothing. We just happened to have crashed in Canterlot. (activates the TARDIS)

WREORRP! WRREOOORP!


	12. Doctor Whooves meets Colgate!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon or MLP: FIM. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. MLP Multiverse Adventure with Discorded Whooves belongs to me. Also, Lily belongs to me. Stupid underlines, they're not appearing even after I put them on. It's almost time for the next VDC chapters.

* * *

**Athena Arc-Chapter 64:** New Year's Party! Doctor Whooves meets Colgate! Jing meets Discord in his dream! The Golden Apple mark in his eye!

After the Doctor gotten over being rejected by Octavia, he was back to his "normal" self.

Doctor: (at the console) Right, back to hunting the Master!

Then, the TARDIS crashed into the Master's TARDIS. Both TARDIS landed in a poniverse that was close by Doctor Whooves and the Master were about to battle each other when all of a sudden...

Ponies: (counting down) 10...! 9...! 8...! 7...! 6...!

Both Doctor Whooves and the Master shrugged and headed towards a bar.

Ponies: 5...! 4...! 3...! 2...! 1...!

Doctor Whooves and the Master were at the bar and were a little drunk.

Doctor Whooves and the Master: (drunk) (blushing) (clinks mugs) Cheers!

* * *

**Back with us**

Rice: It must be New Year's Eve, meaning that we arrived when everyone was beginning to countdown to the next year and celebrate.

Inuyasha: (grins) Nobody said that we couldn't too.

Me: (grins) Then what are we waiting for? Let's party!

Everyone: Yeah!

* * *

**The Next Day**

Me: (talking to Doctor Whooves) You're lucky that I was able to pay for the damages you two caused at the bar.

Last night, Doctor Whooves and the Master had a fight which resulted in them accidently destroying a part of the wall of the bar and were arrested. They were taken to jail and had to share a cell together. After hearing that they were arrested, I had to pay for the damage to the wall. Luckily, they were going to be released tomorrow morning, so I stopped by the jail and picked Doctor Whooves up, while the Master left.

Doctor: (knows) Yeah, yeah. I said I was sorry, didn't I?

Me: You're just lucky that they weren't going to keep you both in jail for more than a day.

Doctor Whooves was now playing chess by himself.

sonicdash: Good day there Doc. How's the night been going for you?

Doctor: (playing chess)...Guess.

justacanadiandude: Hold on, the regular Doctor loves his Tardis. Shouldn't you hate it?

Doctor: Eh, what? WHAT? Hate Sexy? Me? (disagrees) Never! That's just absurd! Wait. Regular? I am regular. I'm The Doctor.

Anonymous #1: What's up with you turning normal every now and then? Sometimes you're gray. Sometimes, when you seem to be happy, you're normal colored. Seriously, WTF is up with that?

Doctor: (confused) What ARE you talking about!? I am normal. I'm me! Grey is my normal color. I like grey. I've always been grey! (looks to the side) That felt weird to say for some reason. Huh.

Anonymous #2: so how was jail with the master?

ruxen: So Doc did you manage to escape prison without being molested by the Master or did he get his way with you the moment you two were alone?

Gash: Yeah, how was it with the Master, Doctor? (teases) Did he molest you again?

Doctor: (blushing furiously) (yells) SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!

Anonymous #3: So what did you have for breakfast this morning doc?

Doctor: (turns around) (still blushing) (sweating) None of your DAMN business!

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

There was a knock at the door. When Doctor Whooves answered it, Colgate was there. A review that was from her, appeared.

colgateanswers: Uhm... Excuse me, sir? (takes a watch with strange markings out of her saddlebag) I... I've been told that you gave me this a long time ago, b... But I was wondering, and please don't think I'm being rude about the gift because I really appreciate it and all, but why did you give me a broken Fob Watch? I don't think it can be opened...

Doctor: (thinks about it) Hmm...(light blush) Give me a kiss and I'll tell you...

Colgate walked over to Doctor Whooves and kissed him on his cheek while both of them were blushing.

Me: (takes a picture) (chuckles silently) A picture's worth a thousand words after all. (goes over to the couch and reads a book)

Doctor: (blushing) (stuttering) E-erm, right. As promised, I'll tell you...You see...That fob watch...It CAN be opened. (mane starts turning brown,eyes' pupils start to change as well,and the black color under his eyes disappeared) But only at the right moment! L-Look,it's hard to explain, but you HAVE to be ready to open that watch. It will literally change the life you have now. I-It's not exactly bad, but it will be a very hard choice for you now. It will feel easy once it's made, though. Trust me, I know how it feels...But I am sure you will be brilliant when the day comes! (manes color and the eyes' pupils start to change back,and the black color under his eyes returned) Y...You should go now. Go on, go be...brilliant...(grins) (blushing) And when you are brilliant, give me a visit~. Maybe next time I can get more than a little kiss~! Adiós...(closes the door) (sits against the door) (feels his hoof up against his eye)

There were tears coming from his eyes.

Doctor: (confused)...What...Is this...?

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Doctor Whooves was in the TARDIS's console room.

radolumbo: ..you have something in your eye.

Doctor: (wiping the tears off from his face) Yeah, you're Probably right. (goes to the console)

combat-caster: Wow Doc. Speaking to Colgate made you seem...'healthier'. And maybe even... happier? Why don't you try hanging out with her some more?

Doctor: (blushing) A cutie like that? Who wouldn't be happier? He heh, RRROWR~.

Anonymous #4: do you "like" Colgate? I saw how your eye got big and blue when you met Colgate don't lie to me doctor you un-discord yourself when the time is right.

WRREEORP! WRREEORP!

Doctor: No idea what you mean by 'un-discord' but of course I'd react to her. She could be a Time Lady!

alexaction: Hate to say, but looks like some timelord's in love~!

Doctor: Hey. No. Love is a STRONG word and that's not the case! She's cute, she's a Time Lady. Need I say more?

Anonymous #5: So how Twilight's purple flank grabbing a hoof-ful of it? Was it very warm,soft and squishy? :3

Ding!

Doctor: (blushing) If you could put a giant marshmallow in a drier and not have it melt...That's what it felt like.

Shinobu: Do you really have to act like a pervert at times like that?

Doctor: This is how I've always acted.

Shinobu: If you say so. (walks away) (mutters) Pervert.

Anonymous #6: Doctor, what do you plan to do next?

Doctor: I'm activating my transmat to see if I have any deliveries. (pulls down the switch)

Me: (interested) (walks over to him) Transmat?

theidledrifter: One bushel of pears for the Doctor.

Doctor: (looks at the package) Oh, Joy.

Anonymous #7: Sounds like you need booze, lots of booze. Its the one thing humans (and maybe ponies, i don't know.) are good for! Have a few thousand rounds. on humanity!

misspinkamina: Well, since you recieved Discord's package you must have gotten mine aswell. You'll be surpriced by its contents, I'm sure

A small chest covered in blood appeared.

Doctor: (looks at the package) Uhh...Thanks...?

Me: What's wrong, Doctor?

Doctor: Pinkamina, including her parallels are killers. They like to kill ponies. In fact, there's more than a few of them.

Me: But Pinkie Pie isn't a killer, she's a partier.

Doctor: (points out) That's not a word.

Me: (huffs) Actually, it does exist. You've just got to look in an online dictionary.

Doctor: Whatever. Anyway,trust me, she's a killer and she's crazy as well.

Three reviews appeared while a lot of packages that contained bacon, appeared.

Me: Oh no, they're still multiplying. (calls out to Gash) Gash, get the net!

askittybit: Why don't you just make yourself some bacon if you have been craving it so much? What's keeping you from just stealing a pig and making some yourself?

Doctor: (ducking down) Ehhr-No thanks-I have plenty at home. (squeak)

* * *

**The Next Day**

Doctor Whooves was in the kitchen having bacon,eggs,a pear,and some alcohol. I was in the kitchen, helping Elena cook Breakfast for the team since she might need some help.

Anonymous #8: Aren't ponies supposed to be Vegetarians?

Doctor: (eating) Yes. But this bacon isn't real bacon. Bacon gives ponies the trots. (looks at the "bacon") It's a sort of...Bacon tasting...Thing. I don't bloody know, but at least I can eat it.

snipinglanders: ya doc out of you cement problem im hoping you can stop me the shop im thinking i need to fix the ship so you hooves wont fuck up you flying, caz drinking and time traveling don't mix and all but your shits broke

Doctor Whooves looked at the review and didn't say anything, he only gulped down the bacon that he was eating.

Doctor: (confused and puzzled) (looks at the review)...(sits back down) (impressed) Wow. Not even the TARDIS can translate this.

Elena: (still cooking) (interested) Translate what?

Me: (walks over to Doctor Whooves) Yeah what?

Doctor Whooves: (points at review) That.

Me: (reads it) (big sweatdrop) Uh...On second thought Elena, you don't want to translate this review. It seems that whoever typed it must've been in a hurry because not even I can understand it. I mean...(confused) where's the punctuation marks for some of the words for Pete's sake!?

Anonymous #9: (for me) Are you using your laptop in order to see the reviews?

Me: Actually, the camera is charging while my laptop is charging in its bag (the bag itself is a battery charger; so the laptop can be placed inside the bag and it will be charged up by the bag itself).

Anonymous #10: (for the team) How can you guys see the review if you're not using the laptop? Even if you guys are using it, how can you guys see the reviews if you guys are away from the laptop?

Me and Elena: ...(sweatdrop) We have no idea.

Elena: Seriously, we have no idea how can we see the reviews if we're not using the laptop. I thought that the reviews usually do that.

Me: Me too.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Everyone (except the Doctor, he was finishing up the egg he was eating) was finished with their Breakfast and were doing things like things they haven't down yet.

voiceofdamnation: Ah, good sir, I do believe I have a translation for the question you were recently asked, in a civilized tongue... "Hello and well met, good sir! I have noticed that in your current situation, you have taken to crashing your vessel on numerous occasions, and I have deduced that the problem stems from a lack of controls that are compatible with your hooves. If you would be so kind as to stop by my laboratory and machining shop, I may be able to rig a conveyance to facilitate accurate steering. "

Doctor: (understands) Ooh, I get it now. Well, to answer Your question...(rejects) NO. I'll figure it out on my own.

Anonymous #11: Y U ARE SO TSUNDERE?!

Doctor: (still eating) (blushing) It's not like I WANT You asking questions or anything. Stupid.

askbloodwing: Use your TARDIS to go back in time to when you weren't an assclown.

Doctor: (sarcastic) HA. HA. Not a chance. Time doesn't work like that. I can't cross my own time-line.

marshmallowpony: Hey Doctor, how hard was it fighting with swords? I mean... you're only using your mouths, right? Didn't some of the hits hurt your mouths? And if it did...How much harder did spending jail time with The Master become?

Doctor: (coughs) (blushing) Drunk. Stupid. Got out the next day. Discussion OVER.

patecore: you got to stop making it so easy for him. Fight back! You cant just let him win all the time..

Doctor: (blushing a little) (yells) WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING!?

Anonymous #12: Why not just seduce the master, hand cuff him to a bed, and destroy him?

Doctor: Oh sure! If it was that bloody easy I would have done it already! (leaves the table and walks away) That's it. I'm done with this subject. (groans) Ugh, I need to get my mind off it! Wardrobe, here I come!

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

Me: (wakes up screaming) Aaaaaaahhhh! (pants) That was a horrible nightmare.

I was in Derpy's room, sleeping on her bed (I decided to take a quick nap).

Me: (touches my left eye) It felt so real.

* * *

**Flashback Starts**

I was in Derpy's bedroom, checking out the room since it was weird that the Doctor still has this room even though he hates Derpy.

Anonymous #13: (for me) Are you scared if the Discord that discorded Doctor Whooves, appears? And if you are, are you scared if he appears in your dreams?

Me: (scoffs) Puh-lease, like I'm scared of Discord. Heck, I'm not scared of him even if he appears in my dreams. I'm strong enough to handle him. (yawns) I need a nap. (walks over to Derpy's bed) The Doctor won't mind if I sleep on Derpy's bed for a few minutes. (lays down on the bed) (falls asleep)

answer-discord: You should be afraid of me, just like your brother. Ha ha ha ha ha ha haha.

* * *

**Inside my dream**

Me: (confused) (looks around) What the? What's going on her?!

The dream that I was in looked chaotic. The hands on the clocks looked bended. There were many statues of Discord in different positions (like bowing,posing,etc.),cotton candy clouds raining chocolate milk,and there was a giant Discord standing in front of me.

Me: (realizes) Wait a minute...(looks straight) Uh-oh.

I was then grabbed by Discord and was held tight in the palm of his hand. WHen I looked at his face, he didn't look like the Discord I remember.

Discord: So boy, you don't fear me?

Me: Of course I don't. You don't scare me!

Discord: (holding a claw out) How about now?

His claw headed towards me, and then he touched my eye with his claw.

Discord: Let's see if you can save people while bearing my chaos magic! Can you handle this?

There was a flash of golden light as I was screaming.

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

askcutiepie: are you sure youre okay? it looked like you had a horrible nightmare.

Me: (reassures) Don't worry, I'm okay. It was just a nightmare, a really weird nightmare. (gets off of the bed)

Anonymous #14: Open your eyes, dammit don't you see he doesn't consider you a friend! He doesn't consider anyone his friend! Get it through your thick skull!

I clenched my fists tightly out of anger. Then, my skin instantly turned gray and part of my hair became gray as well.

Me: (really dark tone) I said never ever talk bad about the Doctor. He was just kidding about friends being rubbish, and he didn't hurt Derpy. So why don't you all get that through your thick skulls. I hope you all die because you guys don't deserve to have the Doctor help you. The Doctor was right when he said that people always call on him to solve their problems.

There was a small golden apple (drawn like the one that Zerum Whooves has as his Cutie Mark) etched (not a cut mark kind of etching, like it was made a part of my eye) into my left eye. It was in the middle of my eye while the mark of my Aura Eye was still there.

* * *

The laptop's bag's energy isn't for free, meaning it can't last for more than a month (it also means that the bag's energy only lasts for a month). Once it's hit with some kind of electricity (lightning,thunder,etc.), it'll charge up. When the battery is low on the laptop and is getting charged up, the bag uses a day's worth of energy to charge the laptop up to 100%. I bought the laptop in Shinobu's world (back when it was me and Ash and we were training in the Ninja Manor), including Ash and Elena's watches (made some modifications to them).

I've been using my laptop for putting in information,hacking (I'm a great hacker, but not in real life if that's what you're thinking),and creating journal entries (better than writing them).Me and Jong both have different models (he uses his laptop for the same purposes as me) and we created a security system that can't be hacked into (it takes bits of data from other computers or electronic devices' (except the watches) security systems mainframe and adds it to its own).

That golden apple mark on my eye will increase my discordation, making me act different. I can only shift back and forth between my discordation (I'm aware of what Discord did to me and I can't control myself). But later in the story,I won't be aware of my discordation and won't even remember it, I'll only believe that the way I'm acting is the part of me that I've been hiding for so long (while I'm discorded, not while I'm myself).

* * *

Zerum Whooves is an alternate timeline version of Discorded Whooves. He's a what-if version of Discorded Whooves. What would happen if Doctor Whooves (back when he wasn't discorded) didn't accept "The Truth" that Discord showed him back in the Cave of Truth (Discord's home from a long time ago)? Zerum Whooves is the result. He's one of Discord's pets (ponies that have been captured and imprisoned in the Void by Discord) and is Discord's favorite. He follows orders by anyone (if the orders involve escaping then he won't follow them, he likes it in the Void). He also killed Derpy (not knowing that he was being manipulated into killing her) and he might be able to use Chaos magic just like Discord (Master of Zerum Tumblr account).


	13. Doctor Whooves defends Twilight!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon or MLP: FIM. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows,Athena belongs to Espeon of Shadows,and Lily belongs to me. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. MLP Multiverse Adventure with Discorded Whooves belongs to me. The reviews belong to the people of Tumblr, there are some I made up. All the words on the reviews are typed EXACTLY like how they were typed. There are a certain chapters of Version 2 of VDC. Like for instance, Discorded Whooves (an alternate timeline version) has been to different areas of the cruise itself (it doesn't show some of those areas on his Tumblr account, so check the VDC's Tumblr account Archive).

* * *

**Athena Arc-Chapter 65:** Doctor Whooves defends Twilight! A strange creature emerges from the box! Doctor Whooves tries to fly! Jing obtains some invitations to the Vocational Death Cruise!

After a night of playing dress up (and with the Master),going to the spa,being Twilight's (askmisstwilightsparkle) first,and going to a strip joint in another poniverse, Doctor Whooves was back in his TARDIS. He looked angry because he heard about what the people on Tumblr were saying about Twilight.

Doctor: (points hoof) Right, first off...All of you wanks. LISTEN UP! You all better bloody stop calling Miss Twilight a whore THIS instant! Here you call ME rude and you go and tell that sweet unicorn she's a slut just because she slept with me! I would NEVER call a lady something like that! (blushes a little) She was trying to help me feel better by giving me something that was very special to her. In exchange, I made sure it was a good first experience. A favor for a favor...(coat and mane turns brown) (blush increases) And for once I felt...content afterwards...I don't know what she saw in me, but...She saw it, either way...It was...nice. (coat becomes gray and mane turns black) Anyways, enough of that rubbish. (closes his eyes) I appreciate what she did and I won't forget it. She'll make some lucky man-er-colt happy someday. As for me, it's my usual schedule of NOT saving the world.

The box that was covered in blood, wiggled. After a few seconds, the box stopped moving.

Doctor: (wondering) Let's see...What to do next?

millerdark: I'm still curious as to what Miss Pinkamena sent you in that red, locked chest. Perhaps it is something of value to you?

Doctor: (remembers) (glances at the box) (scared) Oh, yes...I still have...That...

Doctor Whooves went over to the box and crouched down, scared of what is in the box. Doctor Whooves only gulped and open the lid from the box. Something was climbing out of it after it was opened. It was a creature that had the head of Opal (with a stitch on its head and didn't have any eyeballs) with tentacles in its mouth (slime was coming from the tentacles),the body of a crab,and had the tail of a dog.

Doctor: (freaked out) OH GOD WHAT IS THAT THING!?

?: BLRRRBLE!

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Doctor Whooves was looking around the room. He had run away from the creature and now he was looking for it in order to get rid of it.

Doctor: (scared) W-Where'd it go?

He didn't notice the creature was heading towards his face while he was glancing to the left. It then grabbed onto his face and was getting slime on him.

?: SHLLK!

?: (still holding on) (likes the Doctor) BLRRPLL!

Doctor: (freaking out even more) AUGH AUGH AUGH It's everyhting unpleasant! AUGH SLIMEY STICKY POKEY HAIRY COLD GROSSSS GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!

WRREOORP! WRREOORP!

Doctor Whooves opened the door to the TARDIS and threw the creature out.

Doctor: (yells) GET BACK FROM WHENCE YOU CAM, FOUL BEAST!

The creature was then caught by a familiar pony who was sitting at a table with a mare that looked exactly like Pinkie Pie (except her mane was down). The pony was the Master.

Master: (anime vein mark)...You interrupted my date for this...?

He threw the creature back at Doctor Whooves and it landed on his head.

?: SHLRRP~!

Doctor: (screams) AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

WRP! WRP! WRP! WRP!

Master: (laughing) GAHHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Me: (pulls the creature off and sets it down) There, it's off. Happy, now?

Doctor: Now until it's out of the TARDIS! (looks around) Where'd it go?!

Me: Looks like it scurried off somewhere in the TARDIS. Don't worry, we'll find it soon.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Doctor: Right,well, that...Crabby-cat-mutant thing scurried off in the TARDIS somewhere...I'll, ermh...worry about it later.

ask-axelpool: Since you have wings again can't you just fly away from the master before he gets to you instead of you just giving in?

Doctor: (extends his wings) Oh...Wings, yes...Umm,well, see...I don't know how to fly. I need some advice.

thegoddamndoomguy: Quit being such a fucking pussy. That's how you use them.

Doctor: (insults) Go eat a dog's ballsack, you twat.

shadowflare41126: You could try asking someone who already know how to fly. Maybe Fluttershy, seeing you had some...fun with her. Or maybe Rainbow Dash. Her pride pratically RUNS off her flying ability.

Doctor: Oh, please. I'm not going to reduce myself to asking a GIRL to help me.

Doctor Whooves went outside the TARDIS and climbed up onto the top.

Anonymous #1: think of your wings as another pair of arms and flap them like a birds, wings can help with lots of things, pranks and stuff, but doctor, you're losing yourself to instinct, don't let it consume you

Doctor: (flaps his wings a little) Like...This?

askblizzardbreeze: Well what sort of problems are you having with your wings? The best advice I can offer is to keep your flapping rhythm steady and not think about it too much. It'll come more or less naturally if you just let it happen.

Doctor: (flaps his wings up and down) (cleared his mind) (little scared) O-okay. Mind clear. Let it happen. Got it. (jumps off into the air) AMOR Y!

theidledrifter: Flying is like everything else it takes practice. Lots of practice. A barrel role is not spinning on one axis like an idiot. OK, just extend your wings kick off with all fours and flap. Flap like your life depends on it. Once you gain a proper altitude glide the wind currents so you don't have to constantly flap. Remember to do this where you have plenty of open space.

Doctor: (falling while flapping his wings) (confused) What-?

Doctor Whooves was falling in the air for a few seconds and then he crashed onto the ground.

nolfan: Most birds fly by using a more circular motion with their wings. It's not completely up and down like many think.

Doctor: (in pain)...You could have told me bloody sooner...

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Wolfy finished putting on the bandages.

Doctor: (in pain) Ow. Ow. Ow.

Wolfy: That's what you get for not being prepared just in case you're going to try and fly. (packs up)

randomgeeknamedbrent: Have you ever encountered Princess Molestia in your escapades?

The only thing Doctor Whooves did was blush a little.

* * *

**Flashback Starts**

Princess Molestia had poured Zapple Jam onto his flank and was licking it off.

Doctor (back when he was traveling with Derpy): (blushing) N-n-now wait a minute, I'm not a pony and I'm m-married! Oh dear Oh dear Oh dear-A-Ah! Princess, not there!

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

Doctor: (weird face) OH GOD WHY.

Wolfy: (deducts)...I'm guessing it must've been bad for you. (walks away)

Anonymous #2: Did you know that jing really considers you as a friend but I'm guessing you dont care since you think friends are rubish.

Doctor: I don't know what to say but I hope he knows what he's doing. (becoming depressed) Him and his friends will end up just like everyone who traveled with me...they'll leave me.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

rhyneor: Lil' Miss Rarity is sick. You're the Doctor. In addition, i'd say you two would make an excellent couple. Go for it, Doctor!

Doctor: (agrees) You're right. She's very sick right now. (mane and tail starts turning brown) (ponders) It's got something to do with that doll...(coat and mane becomes brown) She's a unicorn, and pure magic is a new concept to me. I'm thinking it cold either be her magic or something entirely more sinister that caused this! (blushes a little) If I could get a hold of that doll, then maybe I could hel-...(realizes) Wait a minute...(mane starts turning black and his coat starts turning gray) No. (laughs evilly) HAHAHAHA! As if I would help anyone! I REFUSE! (getting a headache) (holding his head) (screams in pain) Gh-Ghhrahh-My-HEAD-!

Me: (runs over to him) (worried) Doctor, are you okay!?

Lily: (worried) Onii-chan, what should we do?!

Wolfy: (runs back over to us) (worried as well) What's going on?! Is something the matter?!

Doctor: (walks away) (still holding his head in pain) (tears in his eyes) (screams) GYAAAAHH IT HURTS! IT HURTS! AHHHHGH!

Doctor Whooves had fallen unconscious while a yellow gas came out of his mouth. We weren't concerned about that. We were only concerned about Doctor Whooves as we were calling out to him.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Doctor Whooves was now awake, but he was acting strangely.

askcutiepie: Oh no! :0 Doctor, are you okay?

north-quill: Um... *poke poke* You alright?

dudeman12444: What happened are you ok!?

Me: Doc, you okay?

Doctor: (shaking and sweating) The pain is gone...But it's hot...So very hot...

askmacallathepony: Are you regenerating again, Doctor? If you are, im here...if you need me that is.

Anonymous #3: Are you loosing your soul?

Doctor: (blushing) Ulp...No, no...I don't think...I expelled a bit of energy though...Imbalances...I-Need to...Recharge...

askinkdrop: Doctor, have you considered trying to ask others for assistance? I know you won't help anypony anymore, but you shouldn't let pride lead to downfall, whether from your own body's possible ailments, the Master, or, worst of all, being turned down for sex.

Doctor: (laughs) (blushing) (drooling) HAAAH HAAH...All I heard was 'sex'. Gooood ideahaha!

brokebackbraeburn: Evil 'r no evil, yah sure know how tah please a pony! Yah no where tah find me, Doc'.

fluttershyssecret: Mr... mr whooves.. you left something round mine last night.. maybe you can come over and get it? aswell as something else ;]

Doctor: (laughs) HAHAHAHA Consider me there!

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

Doctor: Rough night, but...That should hold me for a while.

Anonymous #4: Have you seen Rose lately? Do you miss her? Is she a pony somewhere too oAo?

Anonymous #5: Doctor, you seem to have pretty strong feelings, whatever they may be, where [NAME REMOVED] is involved. Do you ever still think of one Rose Tyler?

Doctor: Of course I think about her,and no, she's not a pony. This isn't a dimension with pony versions of everyone existing from mine. It's another universe i another dimension, and I fell through somehow.

inkoln-sword-muses: "Doctor, you need to stop faking... This isn't you. I know the real Doctor is in there somewhere, and we need him back. WE NEED YOU, DOCTOR! Oh, and while you're busy sulking like some emo teen, I want you to ponder this question: what would Rose think of her Doctor now, or do you not care about her anymore?"

Doctor: (serious) This has never been fake! This is who I am, who I've always been! I just never showed it before. (calms down) It doesn't matter what she thinks anymore. She has a Doctor who can grow old with her now, she don't need an old Time Lord like me. I'm...I'm over it.

There were two reviews: one from jman245, while the other was from an Anonymous. Both were asking about Rose,Donna,and Martha.

Doctor: Rose was brilliant-but as usual,like everyone, she's gone. No more does it matter. (starts getting angry) Donna can't remember me without losing her life, so I'd rather not bother about her. (getting angrier) And MARTHA! Oh don't get me started on Martha! That insensitive,selfish,fussy little idiot who could never understand that I need my bloody space! She understood me the least of them, and everything she did was for her stupid self! (doesn't notice the creature right next to him) There's no point to these bloody questions anymore! No more Rose,no more Amy,Rory, no Riversong no-(interrupted)

The creature had jumped and latched itself onto the Doctor's face, sliming his face up in the process.

Doctor: ...(running) (screaming) Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Doctor Whooves was running around screaming while the creature was holding onto his face, getting slime all over it.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Me: (holding onto the creature) This is really getting old, really fast. (talking to the creature) Well, hello there. Aren't you so cute!

The creature began to climb all over me (I've been to worlds where there were creatures that nobody except us has ever seen), getting slime on my clothes but I didn't mind.

Me: Hey,Lily, come here.

Lily: (walks over to me) Yes, onii-chan?

Me: This thing is harmless yet the Doc is terrified of it, all because of its appearance. (grabs the creature and shows it to Lily) Here,try and pet it, it's harmless.

Lily: (hesitant) Um...Okay. (pets the creature's head)

The creature liked what Lily was doing.

Lily: (laughs) Hey,you were right about it being harmless, onii-chan.

Me: (places the creature down) It may look weird,but, it's kind of cute.

The creature was climbing on my leg.

* * *

**Few Days Later**

We have been to different poniverses, meeting many ponies who are parallels of a pony from Equestria Prime (the main poniverse that all of those other poniverses are based off of) or are ponies who don't have a parallel. Like for instance,Pun (from Ask Pun), she made lots of funny jokes. We even been to a poniverse (an exact replica of Equestria Prime) in which every pony was born the opposite gender (mares like Twilight and her friends are born as stallions, while stallions like Big Macintosh are born as mares). We also met many of Doctor Whooves' parallels like Clockwise Whooves,Toony Whooves,Allons-Y Whooves,and so on. We just came back from helping out with the competition between AppleJack's family and the Flim Flam Brothers.

askthewardenpony: So bastard, how does it feel to be alone finally? Derpy is making a slow recovery, and having nightmares because of you.

Doctor: (asleep) (snores) SHNORRR. (wakes up) Hu-bu-wha-? Gnrf...

vanilla-flash: Doctor. If there is anything we can do to make you stay here more tolerable then let us know, we're here to help, if you need booze, "entertainment" or even if you just need someone to lend you an ear, you look like one who could use the latter. Oh right question! Your blue box looks kinda... Different from when I first saw the insides of it. How did you do that? Is it a new box or is it a major renovation? P.S. I hope you like the gift basket.~Midnight Rum

Doctor: (drunk) (has cheese dust on his mouth and right hoof) Gyehuhu, I'm fine jus' how I am. An hey, Glad ya notished! She got a big sexy makeover! I think itsha BIG Improvement! An thanks for the Gift Basket. GOOD stuff. (drinks some apple cider) GLUG! GLUG! GLUG!

ash-dusk-blaze: Doctor, are you a Cider addict? We saw you so Many times today. You must really love the stuff.

Doctor: Of course! I got a free hourglasg n' some barrels fuh helpin-! An' wif a time machine I wibbly wobblied it to fument fuh about 100 yearsh!

asksweetcream: Do tell, your favorite flavor of hard apple cider?

b3njil0vejustin: Is that your Hourglass? Or did you take it after?

Doctor: (feeling dizzy) (hiccups) HURP! THITH AN AH TOOK EH CUZ FREH...! Dermah wobbluh GAN UH HATE cantaloupe! (feeling tired) SuH Ruh DuRfeh yuh adarbuh Fahsasss...(falls asleep)

Me: (places a blanket onto Doctor Whooves's body) Good night, Doc. (goes to the console) Let's see...The stabilizer is this button (pushes the stabilizer; the reason the TARDIS makes that noise it is because the brake is on) Now, to enter these coordinates.

I've watched the Doctor use the controls on the TARDIS and I know that the TARDIS not only works for him,but, for anyone that knows how to pilot one. A few days ago, I heard about another Vocational Death Cruise, this one happens to be the parallel of the other Vocational Death Cruise (the one from Ask the Crusaders). I checked to see who had gotten an invitation to the cruise and decided to get two invitations to the cruise itself.

Me: Coordinates,set, and...(activates the TARDIS) done.

Everyone was asleep while I was activating the TARDIS because we had a party and everyone is trying to sleep off the partying (Lily is asleep because she was tired).

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

I made it back inside the TARDIS with two envelopes in my hand. I had intercepted the mailpony (not Derpy, some other mailpony) and took 2 of the envelopes while passing by him. I made sure when I passed by him, that they were the right ones.

Me: (smirks) Now, who should I take with me to the cruise? The only people I've never been on a cruise with are Athena and Lily. (deciding)

Anonymous #6: why would you go and steal invitations that are meant for someone else you're just as bad as the doctor.

Me: (doesn't care) Don't care what you guys say anymore. I'm done with you guys. In fact...(turns camera off) Now then, Lily won't leave my side even when I have to go do something important. Athena,she's like a very good friend to me,not only that,but, she's my Moemon and is also one of my students as well. (sighs) (gets an idea) (grins) I never said that they both can join me. Time for me to get an extra invitation. (leaves the TARDIS)

* * *

There is more than 1 Discorded Whooves. The one we're traveling with is in fact the original Discorded Whooves while his alternate timeline versions are just like him in every way. Except,one of them was killed by Discordant Derpy (she also destroyed the TARDIS, which is not a good idea since Time and Space will be in danger), but was revived by someone while the other one was killed by the Valeyards (two of them who are parallels of each other; the ones that almost killed Team Mystery). The one on the cruise that me,Athena,and Lily are going on to is in fact an alternate timeline version of Discorded Whooves as well. I know I said that Elena was on the cruise with me,but,Athena and Lily are the only ones to not have gone on a cruise before, so they're coming along with me.


	14. VDC 2 Part 1, Day 1!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon or MLP: FIM. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows,Athena belongs to Espeon of Shadows,and Lily belongs to me. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. MLP Multiverse Adventure with Discorded Whooves belongs to me. Since the Vocational Death Cruise only had 6 days, there will be 6 chapters.

* * *

**Athena Arc-Chapter 66:** VDC 2 Part 1, Day 1!

WREORRP! WRREOOORP! WREORRRP! WREORRP!

The TARDIS appeared in a room on a cruise. The cruise was the Vocational Death Cruise itself. The door to the TARDIS opened, and out came me,Athena,and Lily.

Me: We'll be gone for a few days,so try not to get into any danger while I'm gone, okay?

Gash: With Doctor Whooves, trouble always follow him.

Shinobu: (talking to me) Please do not end up in danger while you're on the cruise, Jing.

Me: (smirks) Who do you think you're talking to anyway? (jokes) Danger is my middle name.

Shinobu: (giggles) Of course it is.

Lily: Bye bye, we'll make sure to take good care of onii-chan!

Athena: If there's any trouble,Shinobu, I'll take care of it.

Shinobu: I know I can count on you, Athena. But just in case, guys. If you guys are in trouble, give us a call.

Me: (nods) Sure thing, Shinobu. (talking to Athena and Lily) Let's go, you two. (opens the door to the room and walks away)

Athena and Lily followed after me. Shinobu smiled and then she closed the door to the TARDIS.

WREORRP! WRREOOORP! WREORRRP! WREORRP!

The TARDIS vanished out of the room. We were walking around, checking out the cruise itself. Everything looked incredible because there was lots of amazing things,like an Amusement Park,Forrest,Haunted House,Room of Mirrors,etc. We stopped when we saw that Doctor Whooves (an alternate timeline version of Discorded Whooves) came out of a room while wearing something known as a "Zoot Suit". He was talking to a Doctor Whooves known as "Alons-Y" Whooves and his traveling companion, Derpy (not the Derpy that betrayed Discorded Whooves). He then strolled away, happy and smug. We were passing by the room when all of a sudden, I saw something.

Me: (walks into the room) (points) Hey look, it's the Opal Crab.

We heard about what everyone was calling the creature. The Opal Crab was climbing around the TARDIS.

Me: (calls out) Come here,Opal Crab, come here girl.

The Opal Crab stopped crawling and looked at me.

Me: Come here, who's a good kitty? Who's a good kitty?

Opal Crab jumped off of the TARDIS and landed on my face, sliming it up a bit.

OC: SHLRRP!

Me: (laughs) Ha ha ha ha, that tickles! Ha ha ha!

I took Opal Crab off of my face and I looked at the Doctor's TARDIS. I then had gotten an idea.

Me: (gives Opal Crab to Lily) Hold onto Opal Crab for me, Lily.

Lily: (grabs Opal Crab) (curious) Onii-chan, what are you going to do?

Me: (smirks) Let's just say...I'm going to make the TARDIS, "disappear".

Athena: (confused) And how are you going to do that, Master?

Me: Watch and learn.

I summoned a ball of white aura (the color of aura user's (of a team) aura depends if they have a Biju sealed inside of them; I have a Ten-Tailed White Wolf sealed inside of me; so the color of my aura and chakra is white) from my hand. I then placed my hand on top of it and placed both hands (with the ball of aura in the center) in front of me at a distance. I began to distance my hands away from each other by moving them in opposite directions, causing the ball of aura to start growing and expanding. There was a big ball of transparent aura in front of me.

Lily: (amazed) Onii-chan, that's amazing.

A hole opened up on the front of the ball. The hole was big enough to fit the TARDIS through. Once the TARDIS was inside, the hole closed. Then,the ball with the TARDIS inside, shrunk until it was small.

Me: (places it in my backpack) Ta-da. (walks away) Okay, let's get going.

Athena: But master-(interrupted)

Me: (reassures) Don't worry, Athena. I'll give it back to him when he needs it. Besides,what happened on the other cruise will happen here, I'll bet. (walks over to Athena) You're like a beautiful flower that never wilts. Your eyes contain your true strength which tells me you're indeed powerful and very wise out of all your sisters. We're compatible with each other. You and me,Moemon and trainer,including, friend and friend. You shouldn't let others tell you that you're emotionless, because underneath that armor is a kind,caring,and loving Moemon. (kisses her lips)

Athena: (blushing) Um...(changes subject) Let's go on vacation, master!

Me: (grins) Okay. Lily, come on.

Lily: Not until you try that on me, onii-chan!

Me: (sighs) (rubs my temples) Fine. (bends down to Lily's height) You're like a beautiful red rose in my garden. A rose that looks beautiful in the morning,lovely in the afternoon,and heavenly at night.

Lily: (blushing heavily) Onii-chan...

Me: I wouldn't trade that rose for anything. I would plant lots of other flowers around it. That rose will be the only thing that stands out in that field of flowers. I would give it the perfect name, even though it isn't that type of lower. I would name it, Lily-chan. (kisses her head)

Lily: (blushing even more) Um,um,uh,um...

Me: (smiles) Let's go.

Lily: (still blushing) Um...Yeah...Let's...go...

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Me: (talking to Trixie) (bows to her) (lying) It's an honor to meet the Great and Powerful Trixie.

Trixie: (humbled) Why thank you. (takes out a picture of herself) (signs the picture with a pen) For one of my fans, Trixie. (hands me the photo)

Me: (bows) Thanks o' Great and Powerful Trixie.

Trixie walked away.

Me: (sweatdrops) Man that felt bitter to say. (looks at the picture)...(places the picture in my pocket) Oh well, let's head towards the amusement park! (runs with Athena and Lily following after me)

We were at the amusement park, eating Cotton Candy. We were enjoying ours, even the Opal Crab was enjoying its share.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

We were now hiking in the forest.

Me: (sighs) A hike feels good when you're hiking with-(sees something)

Just like what happened to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, their parallels accidentally gotten into Poison Joke. Apple Bloom is now a Pegasus,Scootaloo is a Unicorn,and Sweetie Belle is an Earth pony.

Me: (pushing Athena and Lily) Um...Let's leave.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

Me: (carrying Doctor Whooves) You're lucky I came and helped you.

We were passing by a certain place while the top of the ship looked foggy, it felt like the whole area was getting covered in steam. Then,all of a sudden,we saw the Doctor getting beaten up by the Master and Pinkamena. I decided to get him out of there quickly without getting killed. Doctor Whooves looked beaten up and he had a black eye as well.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

We stayed up since something was wrong with the cruise itself. So we (Me and Athena) each took a guard shift. Right now, Athena was the one guarding since I fell asleep instantly (I used up some of my energy just to play, even though I had enough to not eat for months).

Me: Alright Athena, shift change.

Athena: No, master-(interrupts)

Me: Jing.

Athena: Anyway, you need your sleep. I'll just stay up for a few more hours.

She's right since I had dark circles under my eyes (I was up for hours, couldn't sleep since I was guarding both Lily and Athena since I was worried about their safety.)

Me: (gets off of the bed) (in front of Athena) Sleep Powder. (waves my hand and blue dust fell on Athena)

Athena's eyes started to droop as she was trying to fight of the Sleep Powder, but then after a few seconds, she fell asleep.

Me: (places a blanket on her body) (kisses her forehead) (goes over to Lily and kisses her head as well) Sweet dreams you two.

* * *

Next up is Part 2, Day 2.

**It goes in this order:**

Part 1, Day 1: Bad

Part 2, Day 2: Badder (depends if it will be badder or not)

Part 3, Day 3: Worst

Part 4, Day 4: Worser (it's a word)

Part 5, Day 5: Worserer (it's a word)

Part 6, Day 6: Horrible

* * *

I've read to many Romance based fics. Also, I know those lines sound cheesy, never had a date in years. In fact, I never had a date before in my entire life. I wonder what's it like anyway?


	15. VDC 2 Part 2, Day 2!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon or MLP: FIM. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows,Athena belongs to Espeon of Shadows,and Lily belongs to me. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. MLP Multiverse Adventure with Discorded Whooves belongs to me. Sorry it's short. It's just that I'm dividing this whole thing into 6 chapters. It's hard to know everything that the Doctor does while on the cruise because me,Athena,and Lily are trying to take a vacation yet we found out that with each day, the things that are happening on this cruise is starting to get even worse.

* * *

**Athena Arc-Chapter 66:** VDC 2 Part 2, Day 2!

We were passing through the lower levels of the ship when all of a sudden, I bumped into someone.

Me: Sorry about that.

?: Ah reckon it's not okay.

The pony I bumped into was AppleJack, except she looked a little darker than her orange color.

Me: Wait, it's not okay? (realizes) Oh yeah, I remember you. You're one of the parallel AppleJacks that have been discorded and now you can't tell the truth, the only thing that comes out of your mouth are lies. When you lie, the truth comes out of your mouth. So, this means it's okay.

AppleJack: Nope.

Me: Okay, thanks. Come on, guys. Let's go to the carnival. (runs)

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

Me: That was the worst carnival I've ever been to!

Lily: (trembling) I didn't want to learn about peanuts. Onii-chan, I'm scared. (clings onto my leg)

Me: Don't worry, Lily. As long as I'm here, nothing could go wrong. Now then,last one there, is a rotten egg! (grabs Lily and runs)

Athena: (runs after me) Master, wait up for me!

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

Athena: Master, we have a problem...

Me: (looks up from my book) Huh? What could be the problem, Athena?

Athena: (points) That's the problem.

Me: (turns my head) Hmm?

There was a giant black creature with long sharp claws,sharp teeth,big red eyes,and red jewels on its body.

?: Where is the one that they call "Jing"?! I want him to come out and face me now!

Me: You rang?

?: My name is Kyjinbo! Give me your father's meat dish,ENMA, this instant!

Me: You're after the power it gives after eating it right? Too bad you won't get a chance to eat it because...

I was behind Kyjinbo with my sword out.

Me: You've already lost. (placing my sword in its sheath) Negative 30 Degrees Chill...

Ice started to cover Kyjinbo's body at a fast rate.

Kyjinbo: Augh, I can't move!

Me: Of course you can't, the ice that's covering you is -30° Celsius, translating as very cold. Now, freeze to death and be imprisoned in a tomb of ice. (does a backlash with the sheath)

The backlash from my sheath created a strong wind that blew the hunk of ice with Kyjinbo in it, into the water. The ice sank into the water.

Me: (places sheath at my side) Let's go,Athena,Lily. (walks away with Athena and Lily following me)

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We were at the spa, relaxing from what happened today.

Athena: (wondering and impressed) Master, I never knew you could use temperatures below 0° Celsius.

Me: Yeah, I just rarely do things like that since there's no need to do that.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

We were walking on the top deck while some of the ponies were looking at me.

Me: (big sweatdrop) (mutters) I know what I did was awesome but they really don't need to be looking at me that.

Lily: (on my head) (amazed) What Onii-chan did was amazing! (hugs my head) Onii-chan is the greatest ever!

Me: (blushing) (mutters) Thanks for that comment, Lily.

* * *

I'm going to have to make the VDC 2, 3 chapters because the other chapters would be small.


	16. VDC 2 Part 3, Day 3,4,5,and 6!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon or MLP: FIM. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows,Athena belongs to Espeon of Shadows,and Lily belongs to me. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. MLP Multiverse Adventure with Discorded Whooves belongs to me.

* * *

**Arc-Chapter 67:** VDC 2 Part 3, Day 3,4,5,and 6!

Me,Athena,and Lily (on my head) were walking through the hallway.

Me: (groans) Ugh...that was horrible. (walking down the hallway)

Athena: Master, you didn't have to do that for him.

Lily: (sitting on my head) (confused) Onii-chan, what is she talking about?

Me: You were asleep when it happened. You see...

* * *

**Flashback Starts**

After Discorded Whooves summoned the dark version of him after meeting up with Yosuke,Teddy,and Kanji again. Discorded Whooves told it that he'll never be like him and had run away from it.

Me: (hiding somewhere) (hand signs) Ninja Art: Sealing Jutsu of the Mind!

The dark version of Discorded Whooves disappeared instantly. I left and went back to my room while Athena was following me.

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

Me: So that's what happened.

Lily: So,is it sealed inside your mind, onii-chan?

Me: (nods) Yeah. (notices something) Have you guys been noticing there are fewer ponies than before?

Athena: Now that you mention it, I have noticed that, but I thought that some of the ponies were staying in their rooms. Master...

Me: (serious) I know, Athena. There's a powerful force behind all of this. We have to find the Doctor before it is too late. (runs)

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Me: What is Inkie doing?!

Inkie was waving around two of the Doctor's Sonic Screwdrivers at some giant creature made of darkness.

Me: (runs toward Inkie) Inkie, that won't work! Run, now!

It was too late. The creature used its tentacle to wrap around Inkie and sent Inkie flying into the wall while dropping the Doctor's Sonic Screwdrivers in the process.

Me: Athena, grab Inkie. I'll get the Doctor's Sonic Screwdrivers. He might need them for later. (running)

Athena: Yes, master. (runs over to Inkie and picks her up)

Me: (grabs the Sonic Screwdrivers) Yoink! (runs) Sub Zero Ice Wall! (slams hand on the floor)

Ice appeared in front of the creature,forming into a solid wall of ice, blocking the creature's path.

Doctor: (yells at us) BEHIND YOU!

Us: Huh?

Doctor: THAT BARRIER ISN'T-(interrupted)

There was a rumbling noise.

CRASH!

The ice wall I created was broken down by the creature.

Me: (flabbergasted) That's impossible! No one can penetrate my ice wall!

I couldn't hear Teddy and Yosuke talking as I was surprised with how strong this creature is. Teddy then ran towards Athena and then Athena placed Inkie on his back and he ran.

Doctor: While I admire both of your bravery, there's no way you two can fight this thing.

Me: (talking to the Doctor) We can help beat this thing, Doctor.

Yosuke: (talking to the Doctor) I know,but I have to tr-(interrupted)

Doctor: (interrupts Yosuke) RUN.

Yosuke: (turns to the Doctor) What?

Doctor: I said 'run'.

Yosuke: But Doctor, I can stay and hel-(interrupted again)

Doctor: You both need to live.

Yosuke: (worried) What about you?!

Doctor: (mane and body starts turning brown)...Trust me. (turns to us) (smiling) I'm The Doctor...And if I don't come back...Tell Cutie Pie I just...flew off in my space ship. And tell her to be strong and always smile...

Me and Yosuke: Doctor-(interrupted)

Doctor: (trembling) Go!

We ran just like he said.

Me: Athena, come on! Lily hold on!

Athena: (follows us) Yes, master!

Lily: Okay, onii-chan.

* * *

**Few Seconds Later**

I had tricked Yosuke into thinking we were following after him. Actually, we were running back to where Doctor Whooves and the creature was.

Me: Doctor! (gasp) (saddened) Doctor...

The only thing there was the monster,some blood,the Doctor's feather,and the Doctor's bowtie.

Me: (dark eyes and tone)...(takes out some kind of cross and throws it at the monster) (hand signs) Ninja Art, Sealing Jutsu!

The cross created a wind vortex and started to suck in the creature as it was heading towards it. The cross was above it and sucked the creature in, completely. The cross fell to the ground.

Me: (goes over to the cross and picks it up) This is what you get for killing the Doctor.

I went over to the Doctor's bowtie and feathers and picked them up.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

After having a conversation with Yosuke,Cutie Pie,Inkie Pie,and the Master (parallel of the Master),Me,Lily,Athena,and the Opal Crab (it was in my arms the whole time) went inside of the Doctor's TARDIS by unlocking the door with my key and locked the door.

Me: (serious) There's only one thing for me to do now.

Lily: (concerned) Onii-chan.

Athena: (concerned) Master...what is it you have to do?

Me: (serious) I must replace Doctor Whooves by becoming the new Doctor.

* * *

Sorry it's short. It's a combination of Days 3,4,5,and 6. That's why it's short. Just saw episode 1 and 2 of Pokémon XY, it was great. I'm going to be busy typing it up.


	17. Becoming the new Doctor!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon or MLP: FIM. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows,Athena belongs to Espeon of Shadows,and Lily belongs to me. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. MLP Multiverse Adventure with Discorded Whooves belongs to me.

* * *

**Athena Arc-Chapter 68:** Becoming the new Doctor! Ananta, the heart of the TARDIS!

Me,Athena,and Lily were inside of Doctor Whooves's TARDIS.

Athena: But master-(interrupted)

Me: (interrupts Athena) (serious) Athena, my decision is final. He would've left if it wasn'f for my prank. I should've gave him back his TARDIS. I have to bear this responsibility. (places Lily down) It's my fault and my fault alone. (walks over to the console) If I could open the TARDIS's heart, I may be able to get the TARDIS to accept me as its new Doctor. Lily,Athena,whatever happens,don't try to help me, okay? Just stand there and watch.

Lily and Athena: (worried) Onii-chan.../Master...

I tried to open the heart of the TARDIS but it wouldn't budge because I didn't want to damage the TARDIS's heart.

Anonymous #1: you think you can replace the doctor, don't make me laugh.

Me: (trying to open the TARDIS's heart) Okay, how are the reviews appearing if my laptop is off? (shrugs) Oh well.

I increased my strength, just enough to open the heart of the TARDIS. Golden energy was inside the heart.

Me: (yelling) TARDIS, I won't stop until you accept me as your new Doctor! It's my responsibility to repay the Doctor for my prank! Please, make me your new Doctor!

Then, something was approaching from the TARDIS's heart.

Me: Huh?

What flew out of the TARDIS's heart were reviews that were for me.

Anonymous #2: You killed the doctor you should be ashamed of yourself!

Anonymous #3: Murderer!

Anonymous #4: you're worse than pinkamena!

Anonymous #5: you should be ashamed of yourself!

Me: (scared) I-I'm sorry! You're all right, it is my fault! I should have never done that! (crying) It's all my fault! It's all my fault! I am a murderer! I killed him because of my prank! (gets on my hands and knees)

What I didn't notice was that the golden energy and the reviews were being sucked up into Doctor Whooves's hourglass. Then, there was a bright light. I then felt a hoof wiping my tears away.

Me: (looks up) Huh?

The pony that was in front of me was a blue unicorn with blue and yellow stripped (colors in a down position) mane and tail with a weird bracelet that was wrapped around her tail,red eyes,she hand no mouth,and her Cutie Mark was a clock with a weird handle on it.

Me: (confused) What the?

Anonymous #6: Hey, it's Ananta!

Anonymous #7: ananta is her name how did she transform into a pony

Me: (still confused) That's what I want to know. And her name is Ananta? (sits up) Athena, so you're the heart of the TARDIS?

Ananta nodded.

Me: Well,then,(sighs) Ananta, I want to be your Doctor in order to replace Doctor Whooves. It's my fault he died. I shouldn't have played that prank on him, I'm sorry.

Ananta: (uses her magic in order to create a review) It's Doctor died as a hero, not because of your prank. He wanted to help save everyone on the cruise. So actually,your prank helped the Doctor wanting to help save everyone, including Cutie Pie.

Me: (speechless) I don't know what to say.

Ananta: In fact, I should be asking you to be my new Doctor. I'll feel lonely without the Doctor. So, will you be my new Doctor?

Me: (serious) Yes, I will. I don't care what the consequences are, all I care about is helping people.

Ananta: Then I approve of you being my new Doctor.

Me: (smiles) Great.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Me: So we only have a few days until we have to meet up with our teammates and Doctor Whooves. We'll have to use this time wisely. (talking to Ananta) Ananta, I need to learn about all of the controls on the console.

Ananta only nodded and directed me to the console.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Me: (labeling the controls) Stabilizer...Done.

I had labeled each control since it'll be hard for me to remember each control.

Me: Now then. (activates the TARDIS)

WREORRP! WRREOOORP! WREORRRP! WREORRP!

Lily: (curious) Onii-chan, where are we going?

Me: We have to visit my dad. He has just what I need.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Me: (carries machine into the TARDIS) Thanks,for making it,dad. I love it. See you again.

Kazu (in child form): You're welcome, Jing. Make sure you don't break it. You can always come to see me for repairs.

Me: Got it, bye. (closes the door)

Laura: (waves) Bye, big brother Jing!

I placed the machine in a new room that I've created. The room is a dressing room for my clothes.

Me: (places Doctor Whooves's Zoot Suit and hat in the machine including some of his clothes) Now then. (presses the button)

The machine turned on and began making a human version of Doctor Whooves's clothes in my size.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

I had hanged the clothes in the room. I was wearing one of the clothes and was heading towards the console room, I wanted to see what they think.

Me: (arrives in the console room) So, what do you guys think?

Athena: (blushing) You look hand-(corrects herself) I mean good in that.

Lily: (claps her hands) Onii-chan looks good!

Me: (smiles) Thanks. (talking to Ananta) Anyway, now I need to learn how to speak Gallifreyan. Ananta, you must know how to speak and understand Gallifreyan. I need you teach me. I know I'm not Gallifreyan, but I want to learn how to speak and read Gallifreyan. (begs) Please,teach me, Ananta.

Ananta nodded and started teaching me by using a chalkboard to teach me.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

It was grueling work, but I was able to learn it and speak it.

Me: (sighs) Okay, now we'll need to do is visit some poniverses and see if anybody need any help. (activates the TARDIS)

WREORRP! WRREOOORP! WREORRRP! WREORRP!

While waiting for us to get to the next poniverse, I was waiting for the Sonic Screwdriver to be taken out of the console.

Me: (pets the Opal Crab) Waiting sure does take so long.

Then, the Sonic Screwdriver appeared out of the console.

Me: (grabs the Sonic Screwdriver) Fantastic!

The Sonic Screwdriver I had looked different. It was blue with yellow stripes and the bulb at the top was blue.

Lily: (curious) What does that do, Onii-chan?

Me: (places it in my pocket) (smirks) You're going have to wait and find out.

* * *

**Few Days Later**

We've been helping out ponies from different poniverses for only a few days.

Shinobu: (worried) Where are they? Jing said to meet him here.

They were in Twilight Sparkle's poniverse (the one from the Ask Miss Twilight Sparkle Tumblr account),and they were next to the Library, waiting for us.

Tia: (reassures Shinobu) Don't worry, Shinobu. They're probably running late.

Shinobu: (hopes) I hope so.

WREORRP! WRREOOORP! WREORRRP! WREORRP!

The TARDIS appeared a few feet from Discorded Whooves's TARDIS.

Gash: That must be them now.

The door opened and out came me (wearing the Zoot Suit and hat),Athena,and Lily.

Me: (smiles) Hey, guys. Guess who's the new Doctor that's filling in for another?

* * *

Next Chapter: Challenged to a Food Concentration Game! Team Straw Hat vs. Team Seven Sins! 5-on-5!


	18. Challenged to a Food Concentration Game!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon or MLP: FIM. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows,Athena belongs to Espeon of Shadows,and Lily belongs to me. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. MLP Multiverse Adventure with Discorded Whooves belongs to me.

* * *

**Athena Arc-Chapter 69:** Challenged to a Food Concentration Game! Team Straw Hat vs. Team Seven Sins! 5-on-5!

Me,Athena,and Lily were inside Discorded Whooves's TARDIS and were talking to our teammates and Discorded Whooves. My TARDIS was inside my bag for safe keeping. We had told them what went on while we were on the cruise (except for the Ananta bit).

Doctor: (drinking tea with butter) Sounds like you had it bad on the cruise.

Athena: (nods) Yeah, it was horrible. We were lucky that some of us survived. The others did not. We've checked and found out that some of the ponies were gone and weren't to be found on the cruise.

Shinobu: I feel bad for you guys. To go through all of that, must have been exhausting.

Me: (stands up) I'm going for some fresh air. I'll be back in a few minutes. (walks away)

* * *

**Few Seconds Later**

Me: (throws a letter on the table) We need to get to the center of Ponyville. Doctor, get the TARDIS there as soon as possible.

Elena: (confused) What's wrong, Jing?

Me: (points at the letter) Read the letter.

They read the letter and were surprised. It was a challenge to a Food Concentration Game from Team Seven Sins. Apparently it was all 5 of their members vs. me and 4 of my teammates (I'm the only one of my team that has a bigger appetite). We are supposed to come in 10 minutes or else they'll kill all the ponies in Ponyville.

Me: Here are the four people who will be joining me in the challenge. Elena.

Elena: (smirks) I know that I'll be needed to cook the ingredients.

Me: Shinobu.

Shinobu: I'll guess the cards and match them up.

Me: Inuyasha and Gash.

Inuyasha: (grins) I'll help with capturing the ingredients.

Me: Some of them if I need to take a breather.

Inuyasha: (shrugs) (grins) Works for me.

Gash: And I'll distract some those creatures in order to create an opening!

Me: If you say so, Gash. (thinking) It's your funeral anyway. (stops thinking) Doc, central of Ponyville.

Doctor: (at the console) Alright, alright. I heard you the first time.

The TARDIS flew into the air and headed towards the center of Ponyville.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We were at the center of Ponyville, waiting for Team Seven Sins to appear.

?: (familiar voice) So you guys decided to appear.

We turned and saw that the voice belonged to Jigon. With him was Greed,Guy,Crona and Ragnarok,and some girl. She had light skin,light blue eyes,long pink hair,and she was the same height as Jigon.

Jigon: Let's get the game started. (hand signs) Wood Style, Giant Wooden Table Jutsu!

The ground was trembling for a few seconds,then, a group of small trees grew up from underneath the ground and started merging until there was a table big enough for the game.

Jigon: (hand signs) Metal Style, Steel Chairs Jutsu!

Metal in the form of a liquid appeared from the ground and shaped into some chairs.

Jigon: Now that we have the arrangements for the game (sits down onto one of the chairs), all we need is the dealer and the cards.

?: (familiar voice) (walking towards us) Which is me.

We turned and saw that the voice belonged to Hakama. Laila was walking beside him.

Me: (happy) Hakama! Laila! What are you guys doing here?

Hakama: (smiles) I'm the dealer of this game. (brings out a deck of card) Also, I'm the one who brought the deck of cards that we're going to be using.

Laila: And I'm the announcer for this game as well. (gets out a microphone) It's Team Straw Hat vs. Team Seven Sins in a Food Concentration Game known as "Tasting Time". It's Jing,Elena,Inuyasha,Gash,and Shinobu vs. Jigon,Greed,Guy,Crona,and a mysterious new member of Team Seven Sins!

Some ponies became interested in what was going on, so they came over to see what was happening. A crowd suddenly formed as more ponies appeared.

Hakama: You guys know the rules. This deck contains 42 pairs of cards. Each 2 card has the same picture on them. If you manage to match both cards, it's a hit. If you don't then it's an out. There are big-miss cards and big-hit cards that are worth a lot of points. The number of minutes it takes to finish the ingredient depends on how many points the cards are worth. There are also Joker cards as well. (turns to us) Ready?

Me: Ready.

Hakama: (turns to Team Seven Sins) You guys ready as well?

Jigon: Yes, we're ready.

Hakama: Then let's...go! (throws each card onto the table)

Hakama was throwing each card fast. All the cards were in different places on the table. Hakama then brought out a coin.

Hakama: Now we'll determine which group goes first. (turns to Team Seven Sins) Call it, Heads or Tails.

Jigon: Heads.

Hakama: (turns to us) So I'm guessing you guys are going to call Heads then?

Me: Neither.

Everyone (except Jigon) was confused.

Hakama: (confused) Are you sure, Jing?

Me: (smirks) Of course I am.

Hakama: (nods) If you say so. (flips the coin into the air)

The coin flipped for a few more times in the air.

Laila: Jigon called heads and Jing called neither. Which one of them is right?!

The coin then started to fall back down. Once it fell onto the table, it started to roll around for a few seconds until it was starting to land on Tails.

Laila: Looks like it's going to be Tails!

Then,suddenly, the coin started to roll around even more until it stood upright. Everyone was surprised to see that my prediction was right.

Jigon: (smiling) As expected from someone who calls himself the 13th Doctor (it's a nickname I thought up). So, you go first.

Me: Shinobu.

Shinobu: (nods) Right. Numbers 1 and 23.

Hakama: Sure thing. (flips one of the cards over)

The card had a picture of a green ogre with huge muscles,scars,and sharp horns.

Laila: It's the Battle Ogre. Capture level is 68. It's also worth 70 points. If Team Straw Hat is able to match it up with a card with the same picture, it'll be a hit!

Hakama flipped over the other card. It was a card with the Battle Ogre on it. Everyone was surprise to see that it matched up with the other card.

Laila: It's a hit! This means that if Team Straw Hat is able to finish the Battle Ogre in less than 70 minutes, they'll earn 70 points!

Me: I've got this one. (gets up from my seat and walks away)

A cage containing the Battle Ogre suddenly appeared at a distance form me. All the ponies backed away from the battle that was going to happen. The cage disappeared from around the Battle Ogre.

Me: (smirks) Bring it on.

The Battle Ogre roared loudly and charged towards me.

Me: Jack Hammer…(disappears and reappears in front of the Battle Ogre) Punch!

I punched the Battle Ogre in the stomach. The force of my punch sent the Battle Ogre flying high up into the air. Then, the Battle Ogre was getting sent flying everywhere in the air (my attack goes through the opponent's whole body and sends my attack into their weak spot, causing them to get sent flying through the air willy-nilly). The Battle Ogre then crashed right in front of me.

Me: Elena.

Elena: (nods) Right.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

Me: (puts hands together and bow) Gochisousama deshita.

Laila: They finished it cooking and eating the Battle Ogre! That's 70 points!

Shinobu: (decides) Numbers 25 and 9.

Hakama flipped over the cards. Both of the cards had a strawberry made out of ice.

Laila: It's ice in the shape of a strawberry and even has the sweetness of a strawberry, the Strawice and it's a 10 point ingredient!

The Strawice appeared on the table in front of me.

Laila: It's easy to eat. So there's no cooking involved.

Me: Ooh. (eats Strawice) Yum! It's sweet and cool at the same time! (puts hands together and bow) Gochisousama deshita.

Laila: And 10 points goes to Team Straw Hat! Making their score 80 points!

Shinobu: Numbers 5 and 32.

One of the cards had a Surprise Apple on it which had an "X" as the points; the other had the Melon Egg which was worth 100 points.

Laila: It's the Surprise Apple and the Melon Egg. Out! The turn now switches to Team Seven Sins!

Shinobu: (turns to us) Sorry, everyone. My mistake.

Elena: (reassures Shinobu) Don't worry, Shinobu. We knew that this might happen. But we don't care since we have more points than them.

Me: (nods) (smiles) Yeah, Elena's right.

Guy: Numbers 5 and 41.

Both cards had the Surprise Apple on them.

Laila: Shocking! He matched up the cards with only one guess just like Shinobu! So it's a hit! The "X" represents the number of points the Surprise Apple is worth in minutes depending on its Surprise Level!

A Surprise Apple appeared on the table in front of them.

Jigon: (turns to the mysterious girl) Remember what I've taught you.

?: (grins) (familiar voice) Scare it till it's tasty enough. (grabs the Surprise Apple) You better be tasty...

A murderous aura was being emitted from the girl. It started shaping up into a female angel with black wings. It opened its eyes, which were completely red.

?: (continues) Or else I'm going to cut you up so badly and then you'll wish you were never born!

The Surprise Apple was screaming really loudly while it was showing a face that looked like it was somewhere around Level 80 or 90.

Laila: (surprised) Ah, Surprise Level 93! That's very high! It only makes one of the two highest level faces only when if the world is going to explode or from an impact of a giant meteor! This shows that whoever this woman is, she's very dangerous! It means that the time limit to cook the Surprise Apple is 93 minutes and if they finish it, they'll earn 93 points! Jigon,would you please enlighten us and tell us who is she?!

Jigon: (grins) You might know her since she's the parallel of the murder of Slaughtercube Corner and is one of the many parallels of Pinkie Pie. She's calls herself, Pinkamena Diane Pie.

There was silence as nobody said anything.

Pinkamena: (silent)...(smirks) It's true. (looks up with murderous eyes) My name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, and I'm also the cook of Team Seven Sins. (throws Jigon the Surprise Apple)

Jigon: (catches the Surprise Apple) (grins) I taught her everything I know after she joined Team Seven Sins. Her sin is the sin of Lust. Her Lust for killing ponies.

Jigon ate the Surprise Apple very fast in just a blink of an eye.

Laila: In just a few minutes, they finished the Surprise Apple! Team Seven Sins earn 93 points, putting them in the lead.

Guy: 32 and 10.

Both cards were flipped over. They both had the Melon Egg on it.

Laila: A hit on the Melon Egg, a big-hit card that's easy to eat! It's worth 100 points!

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Pinkamena had cooked the Melon Egg carefully and had peeled off its shell. She placed it in front of Crona.

Ragnarok: (appears from Crona's clothes) Yummy, let's eat!

Both Crona and Ragnarok devoured the Melon Egg in only a few seconds (they were eating fast, luckily they didn't choke).

Laila: 100 points!

Guy: 22 and 29.

The two cards were flipped over. The Human-Faced Mushrooms.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Greed finished the Human-Faced Mushrooms.

Laila: Team Seven Sins earn 90 points, so they're score is 283 points. So they're ahead of Team Straw Hat by 203 points! Since they have three hits, the turn now switches to Team Straw Hat. Will they be able to take the lead?!

Jigon: (chuckles) So, you guys think you can defeat us?

Me: (calm) (talking to Shinobu) Hey, Shinobu. You can do this. All you have to do is match up two cards in order for us to make a hit. I believe in you.

Shinobu: (concentrates) (decides) 11 and 42.

Both cards were flipped. The picture on both cards surprised us.

Laila: They made a hit on the Hannya Panda, a creature with Capture Level of 80! It's worth 150 points!

The ground opened up, leading to somewhere.

Laila: Since we can't have you fighting it around everyone, you'll have to fight it in there. Don't worry, there's enough space for you to fight.

Me: (walks over to the hole) Wish me luck. (jumps down into the hole)

I landed on the ground with no problems. There was a rumbling sound as the Hannya Panda was approaching me.

Me: (takes off my suit and hat) (smirks) Bring it on.

The Hannya Panda roared and charged towards me.

* * *

**Next:** 2nd Part! Trying to gain the lead!


	19. 2nd Part!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon or MLP: FIM. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows,Athena belongs to Espeon of Shadows,and Lily belongs to me. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. MLP Multiverse Adventure with Discorded Whooves belongs to me.

**FYI:** This chapter will be short since I'm going to be busy with the 2nd Chapter of Sokuyo:The Adventure V3. I thank Ritmo (who's a Visitor) for reviewing my story Sokuyo:The Adventure V3 because it was the first review and I got it in just one day.

**Here's my answer for Ritmo:** I know I don't put spaces after my commas, sometimes. We'll it's because if I did add space in a list form or describing (Ex: "White,zigzag-like pattern hair") or something else, there would be lots of unwanted space.

**Note#1:** We're still traveling with the Doctor even though we have our own TARDIS. The next chapter is when we (Me,Jong,Tre,and Sari) become Time Lords since we can't call ourselves the replacements of the dead Doctor Whooves (The Master for Jong) if we're not a Time Lord like them.

* * *

**Athena Arc-Chapter 70: **2nd Part! Trying to gain the lead!

We were in a Food Concentration Game known as "Tasting Time". Team Seven Sins had 283 points while we had 80 points. I was now battling against the Hannya Panda, which was worth 150 points. The Hannya Panda was charging at me.

Me: (takes off leg weights and throws them) That's better. (disappears)

The Hannya stopped charging and started looking around for me.

I had taken off my arm weights and set them down on the ground to not make any noise. Now I had Pyramid Head's sword out and cranked the lever, making the sword open up and show the spear that was hidden within.

Me: (takes out the spear from the sword) (aims) Bye bye. (throws spear)

I threw the spear very fast and it went through the Hannya Panda's heart. The Hannya Panda let out a short groan before falling to the ground, dead and bleeding.

Me: (puts my arm weights back on) Well that was easy.

I went over and gotten my leg weights and clothes as well. Then I placed the spear back into the sword. After doing that, I grabbed the Hannya Panda's body and leapt out of the hole.

Me: Elena, it's your turn.

Elena: (nods) Yeah.

* * *

**50 Minutes Later**

Me: (puts hands together and bow) Gochisousama deshita.

Laila: They finished the Hannya Panda in only 50 Minutes! This means they earn 150 points, making their score at a grand total of 230 points.

Me: (grins) (talking to Jigon) This is where we get serious.

Jigon: (agrees) (grins) I couldn't agree more.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

We had been eating ingredient after ingredient and our points increased. We had 1,113 points and Team Seven Sins had 1,380 points. There were only two cards left, which was the Poison Potato. It was Team Seven Sins turn and they were looking confident.

Jigon: (grins) Since the beginning of the game, we knew we were going to win. Once we finish the Poison Potato, it will be game over for all of you. (laughs evilly)

Elena: (calm tone) Then go ahead and eat it.

Everyone (except me) was confused.

Elena: Except it will be the last thing any of you will ever eat. Think about it for a second, the ingredients you guys ate would affect your body as some of the ingredients helps with digesting food much easier. Meaning that your cells are still active. Even if you guys have strong antibodies, the poison would be absorbed by your systems, resulting in your deaths.

Jigon: (sweating) You mean...you were playing us like a fiddle all along.

Me: More like a violin. Elena didn't tell me because she knew that you might try to read my mind (he once was a part of me),so she kept it a secret, even from me.

Shinobu: (looks at Elena) Well no wonder you looked so calm, this was all part of your all along.

Elena: (grins) Yup. (talking to Team Seven Sins) So, are any of you guys going to eat the Poison Potato and die? Or you could pass?

Jigon: (glares) Pass.

Laila: Knowing that he doesn't want any of his teammate to die, he passed. What will Team Straw Hat do?

Elena: We'll pass as well.

Laila: And Team Straw Hat passes as well. Team Seven Sins are backed into a corner as they either pass and lose or eat and die. Which will it be?

Elena: (grins) If you pass, you guys lose the game. If you guys eat the Poison Potato, you die.

Jigon: (stands up) I don't care if we lose! I'm not going to lose any of my teammates! So we pass!

Laila: That means that even with 1,113 points, Team Straw Hat wins!

Athena: (cheers) You did it, master!

Lily: (cheers) Way to go, onii-chan!

Wolfy: Yahoo!

Bull (heroic personality): All right!

Jigon: (talks to his teammates) Let's go, guys. We're out of here. (talks to us) The next time you see us it won't be a Food Concentration game, instead it would be a fight. You can count on it. (turns around and leaves with his teammates)

Hakama: (gets all the cards) (smiles) Good job, you guys. (talks to Laila) Come on, Laila. Everyone else is waiting for us.

Laila: (smiling) (nods) Sure thing, Hakama. Besides, I want to make my Crescent Moon Shaped Apple Cakes with Spaceberry (an ingredient Kazu made; he's really smart) Ice Cream.

Hakama and Laila walked away.

Me: (talking to Discorded Whooves) Where to next, Doctor?

Doctor: Don't you guys already have a TARDIS? You guys can travel without me.

Me: I said that we'll travel with you until the portal is ready to open. So until it opens,we're traveling with you, Doc. So where to?

Doctor: (smiles) Well I feel like we should have a pirate adventure since I feel thirsty for some rum. (walking away)

We followed after him until we were inside the TARDIS.

WRRRORP! WRRRORP! WRRRORP!

The TARDIS disappeared.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Jong was inside the Master's TARDIS playing a card game with the Master and Inkie Pie.

Jong: (talking to the Master) It seems that they've won. And they left with the Doctor.

Master: (goes over to the console) Then we should be leaving as well. (activates his TARDIS)

WRRORP! WRRORP! WRRORP!

The Master's TARDIS disappeared.

* * *

**Info #1:** The Inkie Pie I'm talking about has done lots of things. Examples:

Killed lots of ponies including Derpy (from Inkie's universe).

Princess Luna gave Sue to her.

Lied to Dinky saying that her mom (Derpy) is on a business trip (I think that's what she said).

Has Apple Bloom and Daisy as her pets.

Used to be Bi,but thanks to the Doctor (Allons-Y Whooves), she's swings both ways.

Tried to steal my Tuning Screwdriver and Sonic Screwdriver.

Tried to break into my TARDIS (I don't know how she gets into the Doctor's TARDIS) and failed (that's because me and Ananta had changed the lock; the only way to unlock the TARDIS's door is with a special key that only me and Ananta made)

**Info #2:** Me,Jong,Tre,and Sari had changed our locks (and even made sure that she couldn't try to break in like she normal does) if Inkie tries to break into our TARDIS. We created a special key that is the only thing that can unlock our TARDIS's doors. My key is made out of an Emerald (the green kind) combined with Titanium Steel (one of the strongest metals). Jong's is made of the same materials, except he used a Ruby. Tre did the same thing and he used a Lapis Lazuli. Sari also used the same materials but with a Sapphire.

**Info #3:** The prom will be after this then something else (you'll find out soon).

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Jing,Jong,Tre,and Sari become Time Lords!


	20. Jing,Jong,Tre,and Sari become Time Lords

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon or MLP: FIM. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows,Athena belongs to Espeon of Shadows,and Lily belongs to me. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. MLP Multiverse Adventure with Discorded Whooves belongs to me.

**Note #1:** There are two Rainbow Dash's that were betrayed by Pinkie Pie and were killed. Both have been killed exactly what happened in the Cupcakes story. And both of them were revived. Fractured Loyalty Rainbow Dash was revived and brought back in time by the Creator while Dead Rainbow Dash was revived by Zecora's spell (it took months for her to be revived while she was still dead). It seems that the Lil' Miss Rarity universe that was closed off, leaked into Twilight Sparkle's (Ask Miss Twilight Sparkle) universe and changed the course of history.

**Note #2:** The Fractured Loyalty Rainbow Dash is from the same universe as the Twilight Sparkle from Ask Miss Twilight Sparkle and Rarity from Lil' Miss Rarity.

**Note #3:** The Valeyard version of Discorded Whooves was born from Octavia's (the one from Ask Miss Twilight Sparkle's universe; the one with a Russian accent) death combined with her personalities, which was the result of his birth. He gave up his status as a Time Lord (meaning that he's not a Time Lord and only has one heart) to revive Octavia. They're working together by using the horns that the Valeyard cut off from many Unicorns (he doesn't have a TARDIS so he can't go anywhere) and use the magic to gain control of Discorded Whooves's TARDIS.

**Note #4:** Kazu and his teammates (except Laura and Tachibana (from Hell's Kitchen manga)) have the power of turning into a kid,teenager,and an adult version of themselves. Kazu has short black hair with long bangs that reach to his eyebrows,light skin,green and blue eyes (left: green; right: blue),wears a red shirt with a white lab coat on top,blue pants,and black shoes.

* * *

**Athena Arc-Chapter 71: **Jing,Jong,Tre,and Sari become Time Lords!

We have been traveling with Discorded Whooves for weeks. We've been to a prom,a Nightmare Night party,and other kinds of parties. Discorded Whooves was out getting training from a Rainbow Dash that has a Tumblr account called Fractured Loyalty. He comes back every time with bruises all over his body. It was kind of weird for us since he wasn't eating butter and drinking alcohol like he normally does.

Elena: (looking up from her book) I feel bad for the Doctor. He's training and he has to go on a diet as well. So he can't drink alcohol nor can he eat butter.

Inuyasha: (polishing his swords) He needs to learn how to fly, Elena. If he doesn't, he won't be able to escape the Master.

Shun: (playing cards with Bull and Gash) Even if he does learn how to fly, the Master might still be able to control him.

Gash: (draws a card) Hey,don't jinx him, Shun. For all we know, he might be able to finally avoid being caught by the Master.

Shun: The key word is might. (places down his cards) Full house.

Gash: (becomes depressed) I thought we were playing Old Maid.

Me: Heh, funny. (takes out the dead Discorded Whoove's Fob Watch) I'm not a Doctor yet.

Shinobu: What do you mean, Jing?

Me: (explains) I may be the new Doctor to replace the dead one, but I'm not a Time Lord.

Elena: You don't need to become a Time Lord to replace the Doctor.

Me: Then how can I call myself the 13th Doctor if I can't regenerate like Doctor Whooves could?

Elena: That is a good argument.

There was a ringing sound coming from my watch. It meant that someone was calling me.

Me: (answers) This is Jing and who am I speaking to?

?: (face shows up on the monitor of the watch) (chuckles) Oy, you can't recognize your own father's voice? I feel insulted.

Me: (smiles) Dad, what is it do you need? Is it something important?

Kazu: Well of course, my dear boy. I knew that you weren't the only one to feel like you haven't become a Time Lord.

Me: The only one?

Kazu: That's correct. Your siblings Jong,Tre,and Sari feel like they're a Time Lord. So I created something that is based on of a certain invention that a Time Lord uses when they want to become human. I used some parts that were from Gallopfrey. Why don't you head on over to Molestia's universe? I'll meet you there.

Me: (calm) Sure thing, dad.

Kazu: Bye. (hangs up)

Me: (walks over to the TARDIS's doors) I'm getting Doctor Whooves. (gets out of the TARDIS)

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

WRRRORP! WRRRORP! WRRRORP! WRRRORP!

Doctor Whooves was covered with a lot of bruises. He had finally learned how to fly and he had also received an "extreme" make out with Rainbow Dash, which is why he ended up with so many bruises. The TARDIS was next to Twilight's house. We came outside and found Team Science's house/base/vehicle (all in one and very roomy in there; small on the outside, very big on the inside).

Kazu: (opens the door) Well come on in,Jing, we've been waiting for you.

We went inside the house and it looked different from the last time we saw it. The room almost looked futuristic yet better than it was before) yet looked like a simple laboratory.

Everyone: (impressed) Wow!

Kazu (teenage form): (smiles) Yeah, it's much more impressive than the last time you guys seen it. Anyway, follow me. (walks away)

We made it to a machine that was big,square,and had 4 metal helmets. Each helmet had a cord attached to the machine. There was a shape of a pocket watch carved into the front of all 4 helmets.

Kazu: This little beauty is known as the Time Lord Becomifier. It transforms a person into a Time Lord. Not only that,but,it'll give that person 13 incarnations,and the DNA of a Time Lord. All that is needed is the Fob Watch that every Time Lord has.

Me: (takes out my Fob Watch) So, what now?

Kazu: We wait until your siblings are done.

Me: (confused) Done with what?

Jong: (appears) Done with collecting regenerative life energy.

Me: Jong.

Jong: Hey there, Jing.

Jong had a red bowtie and was wearing a blue suit and pants. He was holding a bottle of glowing golden energy.

Sari: Big brother Jing!

Tre: Big brother!

Sari and Tre appeared. Sari was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with question marks on the collars and the underside red,a sparkling white v-neck cricket jumper with red colored piping,a lightweight beige calf-length long coat with red piping everywhere,a tan and red striped lightweight pants that are being held in place with suspenders,some white sneakers,and a Sonic Screwdriver in her pocket. Tre was wearing clothes that look like a human version of what Clockwise Whooves' wears. Both of them had a bottle of glowing golden energy just like Jong.

Me: (surprised) So you guys became Time Lords as well?

Sari: (shakes her head) No, but we're about to become one. All you need is glowing golden energy from the dead Time Lord Pony that you're replacing. Daddy's machine will squeeze out all the regenerative life energy from the person.

I turned and looked at Discorded Whooves.

Doctor: (shakes his head) No way am I doing it.

Me: Oh, I know. (turns to Kazu) Do you have a room where I can collect the energy? Because I know where to get some.

Kazu: (nods) Follow me, Jing.

I followed Kazu to a room where there was nobody inside of it. I got the TARDIS out of my backpack (and as usual it grew back to its original size) and went inside with Kazu following me. I walked over to Ananta.

Me: Ananta, I need a little of Doctor Whooves' regenerative life energy. It's for something important. I need to fully become a Time Lord. Please.

Ananta only nodded a little.

Me: (smiles) (pats Ananta's head) Thanks, Ananta.

Kazu: Just place it into this bottle.

Some golden energy was being emitted by Ananta and it went into the bottle.

Me: I'll see you later, Ananta. (leaves)

Once we were outside the TARDIS,I locked it,and shrunk it down with a ball of aura. We went back into the main room (it's the room that the front door leads to).

Kazu: (instructs us) All four of you bring your left arm forward in front of you and show me your watch.

We did what he said. Kazu then brought his arm forward in front of him. His watch glowed and some energy came out of it and went into all four of our watches. After a few seconds, the energy stopped and his watch stopped glowing.

Jong: What was that, old man?

Kazu: That is something I added to you watches. Now, here comes the next step.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We had to replace our eyes with different ones (like brown,blue,green,or red).

Me: What's next?

Jong: And it better be fast.

Kazu: (reluctant) Well...once you guys become Time Lords, all 4 of you will lose all of your powers and will become a Time Lord.

All 4 of us: (flabbergasted) What?!

Jong: (frustrated) You mean to tell us that we'll lose our powers! Why didn't you tell us before!?

Kazu: It's because I didn't want to dampen your spirits. If you guys don't become Time Lords, you guys will feel out of place, like you guys haven't accomplished anything. Do you guys really want to feel that way?

Me: (feeling depressed) No.

Tre and Sari: (feeling depressed as well) No.

Jong: (sighs) No.

Kazu: Put on the helmet and then place your Fob Watch on the front.

Me,Jong,Tre and Sari put on a helmet and placed our Fob Watch on the front of the helmet.

Kazu: Now pour in the regenerative life energy into the funnel of the machine. It's on the front of the machine itself.

We looked and saw he was right.

Me: (grabs the bottle) (reluctant) (talking to Jong,Tre,and Sari) Here goes, you guys. Ready?

Jong,Tre,and Sari: (reluctant) Ready.

Me: And go. (pours the regenerative life energy into the funnel)

Jong,Tre,and Sari did the same thing. Once all the regenerative life energy was placed into the machine. The machine then started humming and then it started glowing with golden energy. The golden energy went into the cords and then our helmets.

Me: (yells) This better not hurt!

There was a rush of golden energy as our bodies started glowing with golden energy.

All four of us: (yells in pain) Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Shinobu: (talking to Kazu) (worried) Will they be alright?!

Lily: (worried) Onii-san!

Athena: (worried as well) Master!

Kazu: Don't worry, it's just putting the Time Lord DNA into their bodies by using the regenerative life energy that they gotten from that pony.

There was a flash of bright,golden energy. After a few seconds, the glowing stopped. Me,Jong,Tre,and Sari were groaning as the rush finally ended.

Kazu: (congratulates us) Congratulations, all four of you are officially Time Lords! This means all four of you have 13 incarnations and two hearts.

Tre: (groans) Yeah, thanks for the update.

Sari: (groans) Ugh, what a rush.

Jong: (groans as well) (agrees) I know, right?

We got up and dusted ourselves off. Kazu then handed us each two cubes (six for Jong). One of the cubes was blue while the other one was red (three of them were red, the others were blue).

Kazu: Open this once you're all inside of your TARDIS.

Me: Wait, our TARDIS? Don't you mean the pony that we're traveling with TARDIS?

Kazu: All four of you need to travel without the Time Lord that you're used to travel with, and travel to different poniverses. Through time and space. All four of you are birds and you need to leave your nest. Just tell them that you have to leave even if you don't want to. Also, tell them that it was my orders.

Me: (feeling depressed) (sighs) Sure thing.

Kazu: (instructs) All four of you close your eyes. When I hand you a fruit, I want you to eat it without opening your eyes. Got it?

All four of us: (depressed) Got it. (places the cubes into our pockets)

We closed our eyes and were given a weird shaped fruit. We ate them without a second thought.

* * *

**Few Seconds Later**

Once we were done eating the fruit, we burped. We then opened our eyes and saw that our dad was grinning for some strange reason.

Kazu: (failing to hold in his laughter) I should've told you guys this,but, the fruit you guys ate were your own Devil Fruits.

All four of us: (silent)...(flabbergasted) (yells) What?!

Kazu: (chuckles) Yeah, what did you think you were eating? You all now have your Devil Fruit powers back.

Jong: (grins) Old man, you're going to get pummeled if you keep doing that to us.

Kazu: (doesn't care) (grins) I know.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We had our eyes replaced with our original ones.

Kazu: (talking to us) Now to replace the Gourmet Cells that you've lost.

Sari: (fearful) Just let it end quickly.

After a few minutes of a painful process involving Gourmet Cells being injected into us. Including screaming from the horrible pain that we were feeling (this happens once Gourmet Cells are injected into the human body). We came out of the room panting and sweating.

Tre: (mutters) I hope that's the last thing we have to do..

Kazu: (talking to us) It is. See you guys later.

Laura: (jumps onto Kazu's shoulder) Make sure you guys do great as the new Time Lords!

We all left the base. Then, the wheels of the house appeared and activated (it's how their base travels). The house drove away and was heading into the forest (not Everfree Forest). Once we said our goodbyes, we left and headed towards the TARDIS. We walked inside and was getting ready to leave.

Me: (reluctant)...Doctor, I have to tell you something that my dad told us to tell you guys.

Doctor: Sure, what did he want you to tell me?

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Doctor: So you guys have to leave?

Me: (looks down) We have no choice. Our dad was right. Besides, I know you'll try to get rid of us so we couldn't get hurt during your travels. We'll see each other again. If we meet up with each other sooner or later in the same poniverse, we'll have a party and celebrate. I promise. (runs and hugs Doctor Whooves) (tears in my eyes) You idiot, you're the greatest person I've ever met. Someone who has the same interests like me and loves to talk about traveling and about time itself. I'll always remember you.

Doctor: (turning brown) (tears in his eyes) I feel the same way.

Me: (stops hugging him) (smiles) But my dad never said we couldn't travel with you for one last time.

Doctor: (rubs his tears away) (goes over to the console) Well what are we waiting for? Let's go to a universe that we'll all enjoy.

WRRRORP! WRRRORP! WRRRORP!

The TARDIS disappeared.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

WRRRORP! WRRRORP! WRRRORP! WRRRORP!

We were inside my TARDIS and were heading off to the next poniverse.

Me: (smiles) At least we have something to remember each other.

There was a picture of us and Doctor Whooves grouped together for the picture.

Me: (turns on the reviews) Hey there, everybody. I had to turn off the reviews so we could get some peace and quiet for a while. Now we're back to answer your questions.

Anonymous #1: If you're going to be like discorded whooves, maybe youll do some mares like Trixie or rainbow dash?

Anonymous #2: I see lots of plots in ur future.

Me: (blushing) Yeah right.

Anonymous #3: Maybe there are horny mares that want to have fun with you.

Me: (blushing even more) Um...

Pomf!

Everyone looked at me strangely.

Me: (confused) What?

Bull (himself): Um, Jing...turn your head.

Me: (very confused) Okay, (turns my head) but what does this have to do with-(stops talking)...Uh...

I had human sized wings (not too big) attached to my back (like literally attached; connected to me is more like it). I tried and move the left-wing a little, and I was successful enough to move it a little.

Me: (very confused)...What?

* * *

**Info #1:** The reason nobody is weirded out by our eyes (me and Jong's eyes are stuck with the (me) Shyakugan/(Jong) Byarigan and the Aura Eyes in place; meaning that we can't change our eyes back to what they were)) it's because we casted a powerful Genjutsu upon us. To everyone (except our teammates), we have normal looking eyes.

**Info #2:** What Kazu did was that he copied our powers and everything and placed it into the four machines and even used his machine to recreate our Devil Fruits. So that way,after we became a Time Lord, we could get our Devil Fruit and get our powers back.

**Info #3: **The reason I had wings was because of the dead Discorded Whooves' regenerative life energy combined with some of the alive Discorded Whooves' regenerative life energy that was inside of me (every time he coughs out or breathes out some of his regenerative life energy, I accidentally breath some in). The result caused wings to grow on my back. It won't happen to Sari or Tre since they weren't repeatedly exposed to the Doctor's regenerative life energy.

* * *

**Next:** Jing takes flying lessons from Fractured Loyalty and Try To Ask Nicely!


End file.
